


Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover ~Larry Stylinson AU~

by LarryShipperForLife



Series: Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Badass!Harry, Being Chased, Bully!Louis, Cheating, Child Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Harry Styles is Marcel, Killing, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, jock!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryShipperForLife/pseuds/LarryShipperForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcel is Harry's character that keeps him safe. Marcel was a nerd. Sweater vests, big glasses, and slicked back hair. Marcel socially awkward and keeps him unnoticed by people, which is what he wants. Louis is the football captain and has everyone falling at his feet and has sex with anyone who walks. After some tutoring sessions, which don't really include tutoring, things get interesting between the two, but when Marcel's past comes back to haunt him will Louis stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the re-written version, original accidentally got deleted

Harry sighs as he gets his things out of his locker for his first period. He rolls his eyes when a piece of paper hits the back of his head and immature laughs come from behind him.

 

  

Look, Harry really, really fucking hates school—who doesn’t—but like, his hate is not just dreading waking up early and doing work when your mind isn’t even awake enough to function. He’s fucking great at working on little to no sleep, it’s how he works, but what he really hates, hates with every fiber of his being is the stupid, immature fucking idiots that roam the halls of this hell. The students, the teachers, the principal; they’re all fucking morons. So oblivious to all of the bad things going on in the world that you never hear about. Idiots.

 

 

And it doesn’t help that the most beloved and well—respected guy bullies the fuck out of him. You may think it’s because Harry’s a nerd or because he’s anti-social but oh no. No, no, no.

 

 

 It was because he told Louis Tomlinson, the captain of the football team, and the biggest pain in Harry’s arse, no. Literally, that’s it. No.

  

 

******

 

 

_Harry walked out of English with a book in his hand and his eyes set on the page. Different Season by Stephen King. He was currently reading the novella “Rita Hayworth and Shawshank Redemption” and it’s his favorite._

 

 

_"Some birds are not meant to be caged, that's all. Their feathers are too bright, their songs too sweet and wild. So you let them go, or when you open the cage to feed them they somehow fly out past you. And the part of you that knows it was wrong to imprison them in the first place rejoices, but still, the place where you live is that much more drab and empty for their departure.” Harry felt the same way. He was trapped in a cage, only, now it’s a school instead of a literal one like before. And he was never meant to be put into one, he's too different, too much._

  

 

_He took a turn around a corner with his nose still stuck in the book when someone bumps into him, sending his books and binders from his hands and onto the floor._

 

 

" _I’m so sorry, here let me help you," the person said and Harry saw that it was none other than Louis Tomlinson.  Harry bent down to pick them up, not sparing him another glance._

 

 

" _I’m fine,” Harry muttered, trying to keep his temper under control. He looks at the spine of Different Seasons and sees that it’s torn. Now he’ll have to get a new one._

 

 

 _"It’s no prob_ —"

 

 

 _“Actually, it is a problem. I said I'm fine so go bother someone else," Harry snapped at him, slapping the junior’s hand away. Harry realized that he was being rude_ — _he just does not give two shit_ — _but that was his favorite book and now it’s ruined. Harry knows that it wasn’t on purpose, but nowadays, he doesn’t know how to control his anger. Not even with someone who has a reputation for being nice._

 

_No one is truly nice or worth trusting, they’ll steer you the wrong way Eve._

 

  

_“Okay, well, can I make it up to you? Sit with me at lunch?” He asked, a smile gracing his lips as he stands up along with Harry. Harry studied the smiling face, but can’t get a read on him; therefore, he won’t trust him. He’s just like everyone else._

 

 

_“Why don’t you just buy me a new book instead.” He nodded._

 

 

 _“Of course, but still, come sit with me at lunch_ — _”_

 

  

_“No.”_

 

 

_“What?” Louis asked, his eyes darkening._

 

 

_“No,” Harry repeated with a bored look on his face. “I don’t know you so I won’t sit with you at lunch. I don’t even go to lunch.” Harry rolled his eyes. He felt eyes on them making his skin crawling in fear, but he refuses to show it. “And besides that, your friends bully me because I’m smarter than them. For all I know, this is a stupid fucking prank to try and humiliate me and I’m not taking that chance.” Harry’s frustrated, that much is clear. He doesn’t understand why Tomlinson won’t turn around and go on with his day._

_Idiot._

 

  

_“That isn’t it at all. Why would I purposely bump into you? My friends have nothing to do with this, I was just trying to be nice. And you’re going to have lunch with me today whether you like it or not., he said firmly, grabbing Harry’s bruised arm. He was acting like a spoiled child and it was pissing Harry off. Harry winces, ‘trying’ to push Louis off of him. He has to seem weak._

 

 

_“Look, I realize you’ve never been told no and you won’t take it for an answer, but you’ll have to take it for an answer for once in your life. When you get a job you’re going to be told no and you can’t have a hissy fit because of it or you’ll be fired. Grow the hell up.” Harry sneered, ripping away from a steaming Louis and walked away._

 

 

_******_

 

 

So literally this whole thing was Louis’ fault for being a brat.

 

  

Looking back on it, Harry was being a bit of a twat when Louis was just trying to be nice. How could he know that, though? His friends bullied him for fuck sake, anyone should understand why he wouldn’t be very trusting of him. Maybe things would be better for him—not incredible since life is out to get him—if he would have just been nice back.

 

 

But Harry doesn’t do nice anymore.

 

 

Harry shakes his head to get the depressing thoughts out of his mind— they aren’t helping. He closes his locker with a sigh, walking away towards his first class.

  

 

“Hello, Marcel,” someone whispers in his ear, but he didn’t turn around. It's obviously just Louis.

 

 

“Hello, Louis,” Harry utters in complete and utter annoyance. Louis grabs his waist to make him stop walking, crowding up behind him.

 

 

“How are you, Marcel?” He asks, breathing down Harry’s neck giving him shivers.

 

 

“Fine, how about you?” Harry replies with no interest at all.

 

 

“I’m fine,” Louis answers and pushes Harry to continue walking. 

 

 

“Is there something you wanted?” Harry asks after a minute of silence.

 

 

“Well yeah, I wanted to know if you would tutor me," Louis simply says and Harry just stares at him in shock. Then he laughs.

 

 

“You’re kidding right?” He asks, laughing as he takes. Louis shakes his head ‘no’. “No, absolutely positively not!” Harry says with a sassy, sarcastic laugh.

 

 

“And why not?” Louis stupidly asks.

 

 

“You’re my bully, Louis! I’m not going to jump at a chance to help you!” Harry spits at him, trying to walk away from Louis but the older lad grabs his wrist.

 

 

“You will tutor me. Whether you like it or not,” he sneers, letting go of his hold on Harry and walking the other direction. Harry rolls his eyes.

 

 

“Idiot.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walks into his last class with his lips in a tight line. He was still thinking of what Louis said even though it happened this morning. He wasn't going to tutor Louis, it's a ludicrous thing to even be asked, honestly.

 

 

Harry takes his seat in the very back and takes out his phone, sending a text to his friend Leeroy. Yes, he actually has friends and yes, he does text during class. He's such a badass.

 

 

Obviously.

 

 

The teacher passed out a worksheet and of course, he's got it done in a matter of seconds. He pulls out his phone to see Leeroy responded to him, a smile gracing his lips.

 

 

_Lee: Why is he so stupid?_

 

 

Harry laughs, ignoring the stares from the assholes in his class.

 

 

_Harry: I don't know, like, really? It's idiotic to think that I would agree._

 

 

"Marcel, come up here for a moment will you?" Harry rolls his eyes at the other teens snickering as he gets up, thinking that he's in trouble. The woman wants to fuck him, all he has to do is flirt a bit and he's off the hook for whatever the hell he did.

 

 

"Yes, ma'am?" He asks politely but wants nothing more than to snap at her. She's disgusting in his opinion, dressing like a stripper with her shirts that come barely cover her bum and her shirts that show off most of her boobs. Most boys love it because she's a very attractive woman, but Harry doesn't like women. Well, he likes one specific woman, but he tries not to think about it.

 

 

"Marcel, how is my favorite student doing?" She asks her voice anything but professional. Harry wants to gag.

 

 

"I'm doing fine, ma'am. And yourself?" He asks with a charming smile although he literally could not care less. He really couldn't.

 

 

"Please, just call me, Mia," she flirts, a smile gracing her lips. "Anyway, I need you to tutor a student, they're failing and they really need your help, will you do it?" she asks, batting her eyelashes. Harry internally rolls his eyes but smiles on the outside.

 

 

"Of course. Who—"

 

 

"Here's his address, just go there after school he'll be waiting for you. That's all... For now." she whispers suggestively so only Harry could hear. Harry rolls his eyes on the way back to his desk. He sits down next to the cute guy that fucks around and hits on him every day, texting again Leeroy until the bell rang. Time to tutor some random idiot.

 

 

_Yay._

 

 

"Hey Mar," Leeroy says, coming up behind Harry.

 

 

"Hey Lee," Harry answers back, letting the older lad wrap an arm around his shoulder.

 

 

"What are you doing after school?" Leeroy asks.

 

 

"I'm tutoring some guy for Miss Smith. She didn't tell me their name, just said to go to this address." Harry answers, showing him the address after opening his locker.

 

 

"So you could be going to her house and she'll force herself upon you,"

 

_Wouldn't be the first time someone has done that_.

 

 

Harry thinks bitterly but doesn't show his anger.

 

 

"That's literally the most disgusting thing I've ever heard. And if it is that then I'm leaving as soon as I see her." He pulls his books away, shutting his locker. Thankfully he doesn't have any homework. "If it isn't, I'm stuck tutoring some dick or bitch who will probably talk shit about me being a nerd and then I'll leave and this is just the stupidest idea ever." Harry groans, shutting his locker and leans his head against it. Leeroy chuckles.

 

 

"You're probably right, as always." Leeroy teases. Harry glares at him.

 

 

"I'm going to go get this over with, see ya, Lee," Harry says and walks out of the prison he calls school. He walks behind the school, getting inside black Range Rover, punching the address into his GPS. It takes him only a few minutes to get there, not giving a shit about the speed limits. Death and police don't scare him. The house was bigger than an average house yet smaller than Harry's mother's mansion.

 

 

Another reason why Harry gets bullied is that he's the 'spoiled rich kid'. In reality, he's never asked for things from his mother, except for money to go to the gym to train, that's about it. The rest his mother buys him to try and make up for everything she's put him through.

 

 

Harry picks up his backpack and got out of the car. He walks up the long driveway and knocks on the big door. He waits for a few moments until a girl around his age opens the door.

 

 

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asks sweetly. She's dressed in a maid's outfit, but not a skimpy one, it covered everything, thankfully.

 

 

"I'm here to tutor... Well, actually, my teacher never said who it was I was tutoring," he explains, blushing a bit.

 

 

"What grade are you in?" She asks.

 

 

"12th year." She nods her head.

 

 

"Of course, I'll take you to the master's room, he isn't home at the moment. However, he may be angry when he gets home so don't do anything to anger him more or it won't end well for you," she warns.

 

_Fantastic_.

 

 

"I'll send the butler to get you something to drink," she tells him.

 

 

"What's your name?" She asks. Her eyes widen slightly.

 

 

"Erm, why?" She asks quietly. "Rose, but erm..."

 

 

"I wanted to know what to call you, Rose." Harry smiles charmingly at her, causing a slight blush to creep onto her face.

 

 

"Well, what should I call you sir?" She asks meekly.

 

 

"Marcel." She nods and leaves the room. Harry walks around the room and sees different types of things. Posters of rock bands, solo artists, and other things cover the white walls. There are football trophies, a lot of them.

 

_Great, I have to deal with a jock._

 

 

There are pictures of 4 girls around the room, who Harry presumes is this guy's sisters.

 

 

The door opens, catching Harry's attention. He assumed it would be the guy he's tutoring, but instead, it's Nick Grimshaw, the man who ruined his life, in a butler uniform.

 

 

"Hello sir, would you like something to drink or eat?" He asks politely.

 

_Most polite he's ever been._

 

 

"N-No," Harry stutters, praying that Nick won't recognize him. He's spent years running from him, he can't let him know.

 

 

He can't go back.

 

 

He won't.

 

 

Nick nods at him with a polite smile, bowing his head.

 

 

"Of course, push this button if you need anything, Sir." Harry nods, hiding his shaking hands in his pockets. Nick heads to the door, stopping before he leaves. He turns his head and looks back at Harry with a smirk. Harry's blood runs cold, waiting for him to speak. "Master Tomlinson will be up in a moment. Have fun," he says with a slight amusement in his voice. He turns his head around and heads out the door without another word.

 

 

Harry's eyes widen at the last name and he turns to grab his backpack.

 

 

He needs to get the hell out of the house.

 

 

"Where do you think you're going, Marcy?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, I updated! look at that, sorry it took me so long, I had this done I just forgot to update it, oops.
> 
> On another note, I'm thinking about starting a One-Shot book. It can be any of the bromances or with female or males characters. It can be smut, fluff, sad, anything you can really think of, I just need prompts. I can say it was for you or it can be anonymous. Tell me if you guys would be interested in that or not because if not I won't do it. if you want to tell me what you want in private we can figure out a way for that to happen. I want to get at least 5 prompts too start and I have three so if you guys could comment some I would love you forever.
> 
> I love you guys so much. Bye. xx


	3. Chapter 3

“I think I’m going home,” Harry snaps, standing up, but Louis locks the door.

 

 

“No, you aren’t. You are going to stay here and we are going to have a little talk.” Louis snickers, walking towards Harry’s stilled figure.

 

 

“I’m leaving. The only reason I’m here now is because Mia never told me who it was that I was supposed to be tutoring and now that I know it's you it isn’t happening.” Harry snaps him, starting towards the door when Louis grabs his wrist.

 

 

“Why not?” Louis asks, closing in on Harry.

 

 

“Because I already told you no once. You’re my bully Louis, I don’t understand why you would think I would want to help you.”

 

 

“I already talked to Mia, and if you don’t tutor me she’ll fail you for the year.” He shrugs. Harry turns back around and it’s taking every ounce of willpower he has in him to not punch Louis’ smug face in.

 

 

“Why the hell would you do that?” Harry asks through gritted teeth.

 

 

“Because I want to get to know you, Marcy,” he snickers, laughing at the end.

 

 

“I’m supposed to tutor you, not socialize and I’m not doing either,” Harry spits out at him. He shakes his head, chuckling as he advances towards Harry. He tightens his grip on Harry’s wrist, causing him to back up into a wall.

 

 

“You really think I need tutoring?” Louis asks. “If I have anything below a B I get my captain title removed and someone else gets it. Anything below a C I’m off the team. The captain has to do better in school to keep on being the captain. Not that it’s that difficult, but still.” Louis shrugs, letting go of his wrist and presses his arms on the wall on both sides of Harry’s head, his body way too close for Harry’s liking.

 

 

“Get the hell away from me,” Harry yells, trying to push him off. It would have been easy except for the fact Harry doesn’t have much room to moves his arms.

 

 

“No.” Louis defies, playing with a curl that fell out of the gel. “You have curly hair,” he comments, leaning in so his lips are pressed against Harry's neck. “I like it.” His lips are brushing against Harry’s ear. Harry’s eyes widen, trying to move his arms in a position to push Louis off of him.

  
  


“I don’t care if you like it, get off of me,” Harry growls, finally being able to put his hands on Louis’ chest. Harry tries to push Louis off, but Louis grabs his wrists and pins them to the wall.

 

 

“Come on, why do you hate me so much?” Louis pouts. He now has both of Harry’s wrists in one hand while his other hand is trailing over the curly haired lad’s lips.

 

 

“Oh, I fucking wonder. Maybe it’s the fact that you bully me for no fucking reason or the fact that you’re doing this!” He yells, turning his head away from the elder of the two.

 

 

“You told me no,” Louis says, ignoring the second part of his statement.

 

 

“Yeah and I’m telling you no now, so let go of me.”

 

 

“No.”

 

 

“Let go.”

 

 

“No.”

 

 

“Louis.”

 

 

“Marcel.”

 

 

“Let me go.”

 

 

“Let me kiss you.”

 

_Wait, what?_

 

 

“No! What the hell are you even—”

 

 

“I guess we’re going to do it the hard way.” Louis sighs, cutting the younger one off and grabs his chin harshly.

 

 

“Let me go—” Harry starts but is cut off by Louis’ lips being pressed onto his. His struggles stop as his body freezes in shock.

 

 

Why the hell is Louis Tomlinson, of all the people in the world kissing him? This boy is supposed to hate him. He hurts Harry, he makes his life horrible, he acts like he hates him.

 

 

Yet, here he is, kissing him.

 

_What the actual fuck?_

 

 

Harry struggles to get Louis’ soft, but rough lips off of his, turning his head from side to side. He tries to get his arms out of the elder’s hold, but he had his fingers pressed on the pressure points in his wrists. Harry’s feet were useless since Louis positioned himself so he was in between Harry’s legs. Harry is basically powerless.

 

 

“Loueh.” Harry tries, but Louis’ lips muffle his words. He also—apparently—thought it was the perfect time to slip his tongue into Harry’s mouth.

 

 

Harry tries to push it out with his—what else was he supposed to do—but Louis took it as if Harry was fighting for dominance. Louis’ grip on Harry’s wrists loosened slightly, but not enough to get out of his grip.

 

 

_So if I kiss him, he’ll end up loosening his grip enough for me to get out of his hold? Why me?_

 

 

So Harry starts to kiss back. Moving his lips and sucking on Louis’ tongue, making him moan, but more importantly his grip was loose enough for Harry to get his arms free. Harry pulls his hands away from Louis and turns them around so Louis was against the wall. The only exception is that Harry has one of his arms pressed to Louis’ throat. Gently of course, as much as Harry would love to strangle him at the moment.

 

 

“Don’t do that again.” The taller boy hisses at the shorter one.

 

 

“Seemed like you enjoyed it,” Louis says smugly, thrusting his hips into Harry’s.

 

 

“Shut up. I honestly don’t know what you’re trying to pull, but it’s not working okay? Now, you won’t ever touch me like that again or I’ll cut your hands off,” Harry snaps, putting more pressure on Louis’ throat. Louis grabs the arm that’s on his throat. He pushes it so it isn’t in his throat as tightly and moves his other hand to Harry’s bottom lip, tracing it with his pointer finger and thumb.

 

 

“No promises there babe.” He smirks.

 

 

“Sir, you have a guest—” Nick walks in, stopping as he sees the position the two boys are in.  Harry tenses up as he sees the anger in Nick’s eyes.

 

 

“We’re busy here Grimshaw.” Louis spat, still looking at the lips in front of him that he wants to devour with his, not looking at Nick.

 

 

“Oh um. Sorry to interrupt sir, but Mrs. Calder is here for her weekly appointment with you.” Nick says, agitation clear in his tone.

 

 

“Well, I guess that’s my cue to leave,” Harry says quietly as he removes himself from Louis’ grip.

 

 

“Marcel, get back here!” Harry doesn’t listen, instead, he runs right past Nick and out the door, but what he heard Nick say made him run faster.

 

 

“Hi, Doll.”

 

 

As the frightened lad runs out the door, ignoring the goodbye Rose gives him, and runs home, he knows that neither of his problems with Louis nor Nick are over. He knows that Nick will cause trouble if he finds out who Harry is, therefore, Harry can’t be around him.

 

 

As for Louis, Harry will deal with him when the time is right.

 

 

******

 

 

Harry walks into school the next day, trying to get to his locker before he sees Louis.

 

 

However, as Harry is pulling his books out of his locker, he hears the familiar laugh of the great Tommo. He turns to see Louis with Zayn, hand on the tan lad’s arm.

 

 

Louis looks over at him and winks when Zayn isn’t looking.

 

 

Harry flips him off and shut his locker angrily, walking into his first class.

 

 

He’s just hoping and wishing the day will go by fast.

 

 

******

 

 

Harry walks into History, his last class of the day, and sits in his seat which is sadly is in the back. Another downside is that it’s one of the two desks back there.

 

 

Louis owns the other one sadly.

 

 

Harry puts his head down and waits for the taunting to begin. Students started to filter in the class, snickering and laughing at ‘Marcel’.

 

 

Harry’s quite surprised that Louis isn't there yet.

 

 

Louis usually would never give up a chance to bully him without him being able to run. Harry’s quite glad because then he wouldn't have to try and not punch his face in.

 

 

Five minutes later, the bell rung and Louis is still nowhere to be seen. Maybe the universe will give him a break today. But of course, the universe hates him and Louis walks in late.

 

 

Louis sits down in his seat but says nothing.

 

 

That's definitely weird.

 

 

Harry was certain Louis would be doing something by now. Louis keeps looking at him from the corner of his eye but would look away when he’s caught

 

 

"Marcel and Louis, please stay after class," Mia says. Harry groans and hits his head on the desk.

 

_Why me?_

 

 

The bell rings, signaling class, as well as the day, is over. Harry picks up his things quickly and tries to leave before she noticed.

 

 

“Marcel, please come over here,” she snips strictly. Harry sighs deeply and walks over to her desk.

 

 

“Hello, boys,” Mia says, staring at Harry as usual. “So, Marcel,  I hear there are some problems with the tutoring sessions. Why is that?” She asks.

 

 

“Louis’ a slut that’s what’s wrong,” Harry mumbles under his breath.

 

 

“He’s stubborn and refuses to help me,” Louis huffs.

 

 

“Why is that Marcel?” She questions, looking at him intensely.

 

 

“Because he’s a bully and a slut and I don’t want to help him.” Harry rolls his eyes, crossing his arms.

 

 

“Well, you don’t have a choice, Marcel. I’m sorry. Louis chose you to be his tutor so you are going to teach him what he wants you to teach him. If not, I will fail you for the rest of the year.” She begins to gather up her worksheets and puts them in her folder.

 

 

“Oh, yeah, cause that’s fucking fai—”

 

 

“Mouth, Marcel!” She snaps, but her eyes hold something in them that Harry easily recognizes. Lust. “That’s all, you may both leave now.” She grabs the rest of her things and walks out of the room, but not before she brushes her hand against Harry’s side. He shivers in disgust before turning to face Louis.

 

 

“You told on me?” Harry asks in disbelief. Louis looks at him with mischief in his crystal blue eyes while he tries to hide the smirk that he desperately wants to show.

 

 

“It may have come up,” Louis replies with a shrug.

 

 

“You’re unbelievable,” Harry spits out at him in utter distaste. “I don’t understand why you would want me to tutor you in the first place.” Harry begins walking towards the door with his backpack slung over his shoulder. He hears Louis quickly picking up his things and then footsteps of the shorter lad begin to follow him.

 

 

“Well, I thought what happened yesterday made things very clear. I guess you’re just oblivious to things, aren’t you?” Louis chuckles.

 

  
“I am not, you’re just insanely stupid to think I would understand why you’re doing any of this,” Harry sneers. They begin to walk towards Harry’s locker, the chestnut lad having already caught up with the nerd.

 

 

“I want to get to know you, Marcel, I don’t want you to hate me anymore. I don’t think I can be more obvious than that.” Louis said, leaning on the lockers beside ‘Marcel’s’.

 

 

“Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you made my life a living hell,” Harry snaps at him, shutting his locker and walking away from Louis.

 

 

“Look I’m sorry about that—”

 

 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it. Look, if you don’t really need tutoring then—” Harry sighs in frustration. “Well, I don’t know, but I’m not failing because of a prick like you,” Harry sneers. Harry hears Louis sigh, but he doesn’t care.

 

 

Louis doesn’t deserve his sympathy.

 

 

“Then I guess you’re coming over to my house after practice then,” Louis smirks.

 

 

“A-Actually can we go to my house?” Harry asks, trying to hide the fear in his voice when he mutters that name. The last thing he wants to do is to see that monster again.

 

 

“Will your parents be there?” Louis asks. Harry shakes his head.

 

 

“They’re hardly ever home, work and things,” Harry explains, watching as an evil grin spreads across Louis’ thin, pale lips.

 

 

“Perfect.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after almost 3 weeks she updates. Hey guys, so sorry this took forever I'm not good at managing my story updating. I'll try to do it more often, but the chapters are going to be shorter and progressively get longer as the stories go. Sorry again. Comment, heart, do what you want. Love you guys, byesmiley


	4. Chapter 4

Harry jumps in his car and speeds away from Louis who is going to the football field for practice. Louis was going over to Harry’s after his football practice is over which is in an hour. Harry only has an hour.

 

 

He hums along with the song on the radio that he can’t remember the name of. He arrives at the gym in a matter of 10 minutes, giving him 50 minutes to train considering Harry gave Louis his address and he lives right down the block.

 

 

He grabs his bag and gets out of his car, jogging inside the abandoned gym to see Paul on the phone.

 

 

“Alright, I’ve got to go… Yes, goodbye… Harry my boy how are you?” Paul asks coming over and giving him a hug.

 

 

“I’m good how are you?” Harry asks, a real smile gracing his lips.

 

 

“Good, son, good,” Paul says, smiling at the boy he thinks of as a son.

 

 

Paul is like the father Harry never had and vice versa. Paul’s wife is unable to have kids and has come to think of Harry as his own.

 

 

“We have to end early today. I have to tutor Tomlinson,” Harry says with a groan.

 

  

“Drop and give me 2 sets of 50,” Paul instructs. Harry listens, going into pushup position and starts. “And why are you tutoring him? I thought he that he’s a downright prick to you,” Paul says with confusion laced through his voice. 

 

 

“He… is. My teacher… is making me... tutor him,” Harry explains, going on his 10th pushup.

 

 

“Oh, well I guess I just have to work you harder than I normally do huh?” Paul chuckles and Harry nods. A few minutes later and Harry is on his second set of pushups which he finishes quickly.

 

 

“So why would she make you tutor him?” Paul presses on. Harry rolls his eyes and takes a drink of water. He isn’t rolling his eyes at Paul, but because of the answer to Paul’s question.

 

 

“Because Louis apparently asked for me to be the one to do it. I honestly have no idea why he would. He tried to force me to do it and I told him no. Then Mia told me that I have to.” Harry sighs.

 

 

“Punching bags, let’s go,” Paul says. “Now why would he want you to tutor you?” Paul wonders aloud as Harry walks over, no boxing gloves.

 

 

He’s used to the pain.

 

 

“I don’t know. I went over to his house and… Nick was there working as a butler,” Harry says and starts attacking the bag. “At first, I didn’t think that he recognized me,” Harry says, kicking and punching the bag as hard as he can. “But as I ran out, he called me Doll.” Suddenly, the chain that was holding it to the ceiling snaps. Harry tries to calm his breathing. Not because of the exercise, but because of what that name means. Because of the memories, it brings back.

 

 

Because he knows that he’s in danger, again.

 

 

Harry feels Paul’s presence behind him as he falls to the ground on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

 

 

“Breathe, Harry, breathe. You’re strong, you can fight him off. That name isn’t you anymore. You broke the chain between you and Doll. Doll is gone,” Paul whispers firmly in his ear, rubbing the shaking boy’s back.

 

 

Harry can feel himself slowly fade away every time he imagines his younger self. Dressed up, make-up on, tears running down his face, men looking at him.

 

 

Darkness suddenly begins to consume him as he struggles to breathe. He feels reality beginning to slip away, as it does every time she tries to escape. 

 

 

**_You don’t really want me gone, do you Harry? I’m the one who saves you from your_ ** **_pain._ **

 

 

 

Harry claws at his arms, scratching him raw.

 

 

_Please, leave me alone, Doll._

 

 

He tries to push the darkness that suffocating him away, but it won’t release its deathly grip.

 

 

**_But I make everything better, or don’t you remember all that I’ve done for you?_ **

 

 

“Leave me alone!” Harry screams, gasping afterward while he opens his eyes. He looks at his surroundings, feeling the familiar arms of Paul around him. The smell of sweat and Paul’s cologne fills his nose as his breaths begin to slow back to normal.

 

 

“Doll is dead, Harry.” Harry hears Paul whisper, but he knows the truth.

 

 

Doll is living inside of him, trying to claw her way out.

 

 

******

 

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Paul asks as he helps Harry inside of his house. Harry nods his head.

 

 

“I’m okay now, I promise.” Harry gives Paul a hug."Bye Paul." Harry said walking out the door and to his car.

 

 

Harry starting the couch when his phone rings.

 

 

“Hello?” He asks, his voice scratchy from screaming.

 

 

“Hey, Doll. How’s my little girl doing?” Nick asks. Harry freezes in fear, his heart rate racing. He takes a deep breath and focuses on describing things in the room. The walls are blue, the TV is black, the couch is facing the TV and is brown.

 

 

“Hello?” Harry takes a deep breath, feeling slightly better.

 

 

“Doll is dead, Nick, so I suggest that you stop trying to bring her back,” Harry snaps, sitting down on the couch. He rubs his fingers over the grooved material, grounding himself. “And I have to tutor Tomlinson, how do you think I am?” Harry asks, his tone different then Nick has ever heard.

 

 

Defiant and strong.

 

 

“He is a pain in the arse isn’t he?” Nick asks with a chuckle leaving his lips.

 

 

“Not as big of a pain in the arse as you are,” Harry sneers.

 

 

“You and Doll would know all about that, isn’t that right?” Nick asks. Harry could just hear that hideous smirk that he despises. He takes a deep breath.

 

 

“She’s fucking gone, Nick,” Harry growls in anger. He squeezes the couch cushion tightly.

 

 

“I'm sure I could bring her back with a little bit of coaxing—”

 

 

“Shut up. Why did you call me?” Harry asks. He just wants Nick to get to the fucking point. Talking to him brings back too many memories.

 

 

“Because I need you for a job tonight,” Nick says simply. Harry’s eyes fall shut in annoyance and frustration.

 

 

“What type of job?” Harry asks, hesitance in his voice as he speaks slowly.

 

 

“Selling. We have a few clients that are difficult and we’re letting you take care of them.” Nick says, plainly like he doesn’t care 

 

 

That’s because he doesn’t. 

 

 

“Why are you giving them to me?” Harry sneers.

 

 

“Because you broke out a jail cell and knocked out about 15 guards. You look weak, but you’re nowhere near weak, obviously, which will give you the element of surprise,” Nick explains with amusement in his tone.

 

 

Harry rolls his eyes. It wasn’t difficult at all, the jail cell was easy to pick the lock and the guards were slow and didn’t notice him.

 

 

“Will I at least be paid?” Harry asks, knowing he has to listen to the monster. If he was forced into selling this stuff he should at least get some of the money.

 

 

“You can have my cock—”

 

 

“Money Nick. Will I get paid money?” Harry snaps.

 

 

“Depends on how well you do. If you scare them into oblivion the yes, if not no." 

 

 

“Or if I don’t you pay me anyway,” Harry demands.

 

 

“Fine, but your performance determines the amount I pay you. Fair?” Nick asks.

 

 

“It’d be fair if you wouldn’t have ruined my life,” Harry snaps, hanging up on Nick. He knows he’s going to regret it, but at the moment he can’t find it in himself to care. He throws this phone on the couch and closes his eyes. Now he has to deal with Louis.

 

 

Fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry pulled into his driveway not seeing any foreign cars there, any familiar cars either. He grabbed his backpack and got out of his car, walking up the path to his big empty mansion his mom and step-father owned. If it was up to him he would be living in a small, cozy flat on the edge of the city. Where there would be a little meadow or woods or an empty place with grass or plants. A place where he could breath fresh air instead of the polluted city air. That’s what he wants, but we don’t get what we want now do we?

He sighed as he walked through the door to the silence he was sadly used to. He walked up the stairs that no longer creek when he takes a step, Anne deciding she had to have new ones, and to the hallway with no pictures. No pictures of Harry or his sister Gemma on their birthdays or Christmas or any other holiday. No pictures of Anne and Robin’s wedding day, how much fun everyone except Harry had. No pictures of Gemma graduating. Blank, like the memories, were nothing because, in a way, they were nothing.  

He walked into his clean kept room where everything had a place and everything was in its place. Where it belonged. Harry wondered if he would ever have a place where he belonged. Hopefully one day, but for now, he was stuck in the boring town where no one, except Paul, understood or knew his past.

He sighed and decided to hop into the swimming pool he had until Louis showed up. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a random pair of shorts and a towel and walked outside to the back patio. One this he likes about the mansion is the view and the garden he had. The mansion sat on top of a well it wasn’t tall enough to be a mountain, but it wasn’t small enough to be a hill. A peek? A cliff? A small mountain? Yes that what is was. A small mountain that kept him separated him from the world. The thing is, you would think the small mountain would be on the outskirts of the city, but no. It was in the middle of a crowded area and other smaller houses and forests surrounded it.

He striped from his clothes and hopped into the pool, the water warm instead of cold like most pools, and sat his naked bum on the bottom of the shallow end. He looked off into the distance and saw the forest below, the mountains surrounding it, the little meadow next to a baseball field where the younger children try to play the game to the best of their ability and their parents cheering them on. He sighed and wished he had a childhood like those children, with parents who care.

He looked away and dove under the water, swimming to the deep end with one single breath. He has always loved the water, he could hold his breath for longer than 3 minutes, being trained when he was younger to do so. He swam to the bottom of his 15 ft deep pool and looked up, loving to see the water distorting the sky’s image.

He stayed under until he needed air, pushing off the bottom with his feet, swimming up to the top just in time to hear the doorbell ring. He sighed and got out of the pool, wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing the pair of shorts he brought.  

He sighed because as he tried to dry off, Louis kept ringing the stupid doorbell. He grumbled and dried his feet off, throwing the small towel around his naked bum. He ran to the door and opened it quickly.

“Can you stop that? I heard the damn bell the first time.” Harry said, adjusting his towel that was falling off because he ran through the house. Harry looked up to see Louis’ eyes trailing all over his body. From his head to his bare chest to his poorly covered crotch to his feet and back again, continuously repeating the process.

“Um. Louis? You there?” Harry asked, snapping his fingers in front of Louis to get his attention away from his body.

“Uh, what?” Louis asked, his head snapping up with a signature smirk applied to his thin, pink lips as if he hadn’t been checking Harry out for minutes. “Yeah, can I come in?” Louis asked flirtatiously.

“Well, we don’t have anywhere else to study now do we?” Harry spat at him sarcastically. “Now what are we going to do since you obviously don't need tutoring?” Harry asked.

“Well, we could go back to doing what you were doing before I got here.” Louis said, walking up to Harry, grabbing his towel and undoing it. Harry pushed Louis off of him and caught the towel before Louis could see him. But maybe Louis did get a little glance at what the nerd had to offer. Damn he couldn’t wait to get him in bed.

“What the hell is your problem? You don’t go around tugging people’s towels down without their consent. Actually, you don’t do it at all!” Harry growled at him.

“Well, I’m glad I did it because I got to see a sneak peak of later.” Louis winked at Harry, the latter turning away appalled and flushed with embarrassment even if he shouldn’t be.

“If you think I’m going to have sex with you, you’re sadly mistaken.” Harry sneered at him.

“Of course, we won’t have sex,” Louis said, walking so he backed Harry into the living room, continuing until he hit a wall. He placed his hands on Harry’s waist and in his hair, tugging on his hair and digging his fingers into his waist. “Having sex is too intimate for the stage of our relationship. We’re going to fuck.” Louis said. He tried to tug the towel away again, but Harry grabbed his hand, flipping their position again.

“You are such a fucking cock slut it’s terrible.” Harry kept Louis firmly on the wall with one hand while he held his towel with the other. "An-"

“Only for you,” Louis replied, interrupting Harry pushing him on the ground and crawled on top of him. Harry rolled his eyes and flipped their positions.

"And we have no stage of our relationship because we have no relationship." Harry continued, ignoring the interruption. “Now, I am not going to repeat myself so listen and listen well.” Harry growled. He was done playing games with Louis, he was getting tired of people using him for sex. It happened too many times before, but he isn't going to let it happen again. “Never touch me like that again or I swear to God I will beat you until you are as good as dead. Got it?" he was all talk, though. He doesn't understand why, but he doesn't want to hurt Louis.

"Fine." Louis sighed.

"Promise?" Louis sighed again but nodded.

"Promise."

“Now I’m going to get up and you are not going to do anything. Right?” Harry asked slowly as if he was talking to a 4-year-old.

“Right.” Louis sighed.

“Good.” Harry says and gets off of Louis. Louis definitely didn’t look up Harry’s towel at all.

“Now, I’m going to get changed and you can just watch tv or something.”

“I’d rather watch you undress.”

“And I’d rather drown you,” Harry says, walking up the stairs after throwing the remote at Louis' face, hard. Louis sighs as he turns on the tv and stares blankly at the tv. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be going. He wasn’t supposed to be acting like a desperate little slut, but when he see’s the boy he can’t help, but be a horny mess.

He actually likes Marcel. He likes how he stutters and fumbles over his words when he;’s nervous. When he blushes when he’s given a compliment. He loves how smart he is. Louis has always had a thing for smart guys, not average smart, but extremely smart like Marcel. Then when Marcel is dressed as a stereotypical nerd, that just makes everything perfect.

“Why are you watching the news?” Harry asks, snapping Louis out of his daydream.

“Oh, I didn’t know it was on. I was just thinking.” Harry nodded sitting down beside Louis, no too close in case Louis got any ideas.

“I’m sorry,” Louis says after a few moments of silence.

“Huh?”

“I’m sorry for acting like a desperate slut. I actually like you, but when I’m around you, especially when you’re basically naked, I lose control and just want to touch you. It isn’t always sexual either. Sometimes I just want to hold you or run my hands through your hair because it looks so soft. I want to kiss you. Man, I want to kiss you a lot. Your lips, your neck, your collarbones, your chest. Everywhere.” Louis rambled.

“What?” Harry was completely and utterly shocked. Louis couldn’t like him. It’s just not possible. “You’re joking right?” Louis shook his head. “You can’t like me,” Harry said in denial.

“Why not?”

“You bully me. You get your friends to bully me. You beat me and call me names. You aren’t allowed to like me.” Harry told him.

“How do you feel about me huh?” Louis asked, tilting his head to the side cutely.

“I-”

“Do you like me too?” Louis asks crawling over to Harry who moved away.

“I-I-”

“Answer me, Marcey,” Louis whispered as he brought his face close to Harry’s.

“I like you too.” Harry blurted out. He didn’t mean it. There's no way he could of meant it, right?

“I know.” Louis says and connects their lips in a slow kiss.

  
  
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry parks his car in back of the school, as usual. He gets out with his head down, as usual. He walks into the school, trying his best not to make any sort of contact with anyone, as usual. He walks to his locker, seeing Louis standing there; unusual.

Yesterday, Louis had gone to Harry’s for tutoring. Yesterday, Louis admitted he likes Harry. Yesterday, Harry said the same thing back. Yesterday, they kissed. Yesterday, Louis asked Harry out on a date. Yesterday, Harry rejected him. Yesterday, Louis stormed out of the Styles’ mansion with anger and hurt flowing along with his blood through his veins.

Harry takes a deep breath before walking over, not looking at Louis.

“Hey there.” Louis says, but Harry ignores him. “Marcel?” Harry continues to get his books. “Marcel.” he’s going to keep ignoring Louis. “Babe?”

“What?” Harry groans. Of course he answers to that.

“Will you go out with me?” Louis asks. “I’ll keep asking you until you say yes so you might as well give in.”

“No.”

“Please.”

“ _No-oo-oo_ ” Harry sings.

“Come on.”

“N plus O equals No.” Harry says, laughing slightly. Louis’ persistence was actually quite amusing.

“Please, please, please, _ple-ee-ase_.”

“Louis Tomlinson, begging for a date, I never thought I’d see the day.” Harry jokes making Louis smile. Harry was in a really good mood to today and he isn’t quite sure why.

“Tomlinson!” the two boys hear a voice yell. They turn and see Jason heading their way. Harry freezes up and turns to walk away, only for a rough hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving.

“Hey Marcel, where you going buddy?” Jason asks, breathing down his neck causing Harry to hold his breath.

“I’m going to class. And Louis” Louis looks up at him. “I’ll think about it.” Harry says. He shakes Jason off his shoulder and ventures into his class, going to the back to sleep the period away.

***

“So what do you think I should do?” Harry asks Leeroy.

“Well, do you like him?” Harry shrugs.

“I told him I did, but I’m not sure if I do or not. I sort of blurted it out.” Leeroy shakes his head.

“Then you probably do have feelings for him, what type of feelings you need to figure out on your own.”

“So I should say yes?” Leeroy nods.

“You need to figure it out.” Leeroy says then the bell rings.

“You want to come over to my house today?” Leeroy asks, picking his things up and looking at Harry.

“I-I have something to do. I’ll text you later though, alright?” Leeroy nods, not noticing Harry’s stutter at the beginning. Harry sighs as he walks out of the classroom and into the hallway. He just wants the day to be over already.

***

“Hey Marcel.” Louis greets him with a smile.

“Hello Louis.” Harry grumbles, moving papers around that are on the ground.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, looking down at the frazzled boy.

“Science project that’s due tomorrow. I didn’t know about it and I’m just now starting it, so I can’t “tutor” you today. Sorry.” Harry says, not looking up at Louis. Louis looks at Harry adoringly and sits beside him.

“I’ll help you.” Louis says, picking up some papers, skimming them over quickly. Harry raises an eyebrow at him.

“Seriously?” Louis nods, smiling.

“Yeah, I’ve had mine done. I don’t have it with me, but you… Wait don’t you have a partner?” Louis asks and Harry shakes his head ‘no’.

“There weren’t anymore people.” Harry explains.

“Well, I don’t have a partner either.” Harry raises his eyebrow again. “I didn’t want one. Anyway, do you just want to read over it and then put your name on it?” Louis asks. Harry was shocked, more than shocked. This was definitely a first.

“Why?” Louis just puts his hand on Harry’s.

“Because I owe you, for everything. Plus I want to help you out.” Harry looks at their hands, a fuzzy feeling in his stomach, blushing.

“O-Okay.” Harry stutters, hesitantly looking at Louis’ eyes, sparkling back at him. He sees Louis look at his lips then back at his eyes, repeating the action; Harry thinks he’s asking permission. Harry looks down at Louis’ lips as well and Louis takes that as a yes. Louis leans in with a small, very small smile, and ghosts his lips over Harry’s.

“Yes.” Harry breaths out, earning a confused glance from Louis. “I’ll go on a date with you.” Louis smiles and leans into kiss Harry-

“Louis, what the hell are you doing?” the two boys hear a bradford accent ask as they spring apart, blushes spread across both of their cheeks.

“I was going to kiss Marcel until you interrupted us.” Louis tells him, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

“Why? I can accept you being gay, but you can do so much better than him.” Zayn says, glaring at Harry.

“You know what-”

“He’s right.” Harry says interrupting Louis, hurrying to put his things in his bag before getting up, Louis doing the same with a confused expression. “You deserve better, you can do better.” Louis goes to grab his hand, but Harry pulls away. “Don’t bother putting my name on your project, I’m just not going to turn it in. Bye.” and Harry disappeared around the corner. Louis looks over at Zayn who was smirking.

“What the hell man?” Louis pushes Zayn, startling the latter.

“Wha-”

“He said yes! He was going to give me a chance! He was going to let me kiss him again,but you opened your shit filled mouth!” Louis yells angrily, he doesn’t care if he’s causing a scene.

“Louis-”

“Stay away from me you dick.” Louis says and runs in the direction Harry went.

***

Harry lets out a sigh as he stand at his locker, putting his things away.

“So Edwards,” Harry freezes as he hears Marcel’s last name escape the lips of one of his bullies. “I hear you’re going on a date with Tomlinson.” Jason taunts, walking closer to Harry in the empty hallway.

“N-No… Not anymore.” Harry says, not looking at him.

“You know you made Louis and Zayn fight.” Harry looks at him wide eyed as Jason traps him between his arms, Harry’s back pressed firmly on the lockers, looking around nervously. “He’s going to take you on a date anyway. Why’d you break it off anyway?” Jason asks, leaning closer to him.

“Z-Zayn said I-I’m not g-good enough for L-Louis. H-He’s right.” Harry stutters, looking for a way to escape. Jason chuckles.

“Oh my, you always did have a terribly low self-esteem Haz.” Harry’s eyes widen and look at Jason scared.

“H-How?” Harry asks. Terrified, he’s completely and utterly terrified.

“Remember all those times we broke your glasses?” Jason presses his whole body on Harry’s squirming one, pinning his arms beside his waist. “I recognized you the very first time.” Jason whispers in his ear, licking it.

“W-Why’d you w-wait so long to tell m-me?” Harry cringes as Jason’s lips skim the skin of his neck, pressing light kisses every now and then.

“I like you dressed as a nerd. Adorable, cute, sexy little nerd. Besides, if you knew I knew I would have to tell Nick and then everyone else would know and I wouldn’t be the only one having the pleasure to see you like this.” Jason bits his neck lightly, sucking after Harry whimpers in fear and pain. “Being the only one to know your location, made me feel like I was the only one who owns you.” Jason blows the love bite he created. “But sadly you went to Tomlinson’s and Nick recognized you. He told me about you so I could keep an eye on you, learn where you live, what you do after school, all that jazz.” Jason rolls his hips on Harry’s slowly. “You look really hot when you train, all hot and sweaty, your face flushed red from how hard you work.” Jason starts to grind on Harry, Harry trying to squirm out of his grip. Jason terrifies him.”Or when you swim naked, you give quite a show.” Jason grabs Harry’s crotch, Harry goes to scream, but it’s muffled by Jason’s lips.

Harry cries, not from what’s happening, Jason’s done worse, but because Jason knows it’s him, he couldn’t hide.

“Oi!” the boys hear and Harry lets out a gasp of relief as Jason is pulled off of him. Harry sinks to the ground, tears falling from his face as he sees Louis punching Jason. “He’s mine, you don’t fucking touch him again!” Louis yells and punches Jason again. Louis get’s up once he knows Jason won’t get up, and wraps his arms around Harry who’s shaking in fear.

“Come on Marce. Let’s get you home.” Louis says, picking up the shaking boy.

“If you leave, we’ll follow, if you stay, we’ll stay away. For now at least.” Jason groans out, smirking at Harry’s reaction. Harry shutters, hiding his face in Louis’ neck as Louis carries him away.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I have a good reason. About a month ago I tried to kill myself and I know you probably don't care about that and I'm not looking for sympathy, but the point is I was gone for more than 2 weeks with no internet. I got back last Thursday and had to adjust to normal life which is over whelming. I've been so busy doing my homework and school work I've missed I haven't gotten around to writing for a month and I'm extremely sorry about that. 
> 
> After I catch up on my work I promise I will try to update each story every two weeks, sometimes it may be earlier or later, but I'll try to keep the schedule.

Harry stares at Louis’ chest as he finds the will to calm down. His head hurts, thoughts racing through his head a million times a minute. He doesn’t know what to do. Does he stay here, where his friends and Paul are at, his home, where his family is at every now and again? Or does he leave this place behind in hopes that he can get away from these terrible people? They know where Harry lives though, they’ll probably be watching him all the time.

“Marce?” Louis says, tighten his grip on Harry a tiny bit so he won’t drop him.

“Y-Yeah?” Harry looks up at Louis with wide eyes.

“Do you want to go home or do you want to go to the park? I think a walk in fresh air will do you some good.” Louis suggests, putting Harry down on a bench that is in the back of the school.

“Will you g-go with me?” Harry asks, tugging on his sleeves. “I don’t want to be alone right now.” Louis has to stop the coos that want to escape his lips, Marcel is just so adorable.

“Of course I’ll go with you, I was planning on it anyway.” Louis says, holding his two hands out  for Harry to take. Harry takes both of his hands and allows Louis to pull him up. Harry looks at him, his facial expression still shows fear, but his eyes show the feeling of safeness slowly drawing it out. Harry lets go of Louis left hand, keeping a tight grip on his right.

Harry looks over hesitantly to see if it’s okay with Louis. Louis only beams and brings the back of Harry’s hand to his lips, kissing it gently. Louis doesn’t miss Harry’s flushed expression.

“Lets go.” Louis says and pulls Harry along. They walk in silence the whole way to the park where Harry rushes to the swings, looking over at Louis with a smile.

“Push me?” Harry asks, already feeling better. The park has always made him feel happier.

“Of course.” Louis smiles, walking over and pushing Harry.

“So about our date…” Louis starts, hoping he won’t get rejected.

“I can’t have a relationship Louis.” Harry tells him, looking at Louis sadly.

“Why not?” Louis asks, completely unaware of the situation Harry is in right now.

“I’m in deep shit Lou. Deep, deep shit. Like deeper shit than a drug addict not paying his supplier on time. Which I know how bad that is.” Harry answers, muttering the last part.

“Please, just give me a chance.” Louis says, stopping Harry and walking around the front, trapping him. Harry puts his head on Louis’ chest and sighs.

“I want too, believe me I really really want too.” Louis smiles at the confession. “But I don’t want to hurt you. I might have to leave.” Harry says, letting Louis pull him off the swing and onto his lap on a bench.

“Leave? Where are you going?” Harry shrugs, not looking him in the eyes.

“Somewhere I’ll be safe I suppose, but then again I don’t know if that place exists.” Harry tells Louis sadly, wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders.

“How long will you be gone?” Louis asks sadly.

“For a while, if not forever.” Louis whimpers at the thought of never seeing Marcel again.

“Let me come with you.” Louis demands. Harry shakes his head.

“I’m in too much trouble.”

“What kind of trouble are you in?” Louis asks, kissing Harry’s neck lightly, effectively giving him shivers.

“Trouble I don’t want to get you involved in.” Harry says, focusing on anything except Louis’ lips.

“What if I want to get involved?” Louis asks, trailing his lips up Harry’s jaw kissing  the corner of his lips sweetly.

“I won’t let you.” Harry tells him, looking him in the eyes.

“You don’t control me. You don’t make my decisions for me.” Louis says, kissing the other side of his mouth.

“This one I do.” Harry hums, watching Louis with hazy eyes.

“You really don't.” Louis says, kissing his lips softly. It was a quick kiss, but soft and gentle. When they pull back Louis smiles at Harry which he returns. Harry looks behind Louis, his expression turns from happy into a frightened expression then an angry one.

Louis didn't understand what is wrong until he realizes Marcel wasn't looking at him. He was looking behind Louis. He starts to turn, but Marcel stops him.

“No. I need you to stay here and do as you’re told. Okay?” Louis looks at him and nods.

Marcel walks past Louis and over to these two other guys that Louis didn't even know were there. One is bigger than the other, more muscular and taller and the other one was shorter and not as muscular. Louis could take him on, no problem.

Marcel and the men start talking and Marcel… simply looks like he is hates every second of it. One of the men looks over and the gestures towards Louis, looking at him with disgust. Well it isn’t like he’s a pretty sight.

The one man turns back to Marcel, looking him up and down. Marcel looks so uncomfortable Louis could feel it from here. Louis wants to go over and punch them, but he promised Marcel. He would listen to him. The men start to move towards Marcel, pushing him against a tree. They wouldn't try anything with all these parents and children around, right?

Louis looks around to see he’s wrong. No one’s here. It's just them in the park.

The bigger guy moves closer to Marcel and put both hands on either side of his head. If he looked uncomfortable before, he looks even more uncomfortable now. Louis is about to go over there until he saw the guy lean in and pushed his lips onto Marcel's, making him stop in his tracks. He feels his heart starting to break until Marcel punches him in the gut, pushing him to the ground. The other guy tries to hit him, but Marcel grabs his fist and kicks him the balls.

Marcel walks away, but turns back saying something, asking a question maybe? The guy answers making Marcel's face pail. He runs over to Louis and grabs his hand.

“Run.” He commands and they took off.

“We’ll get you back Harry, we’ll get you.” Louis hears as they continue to run back to Marcel’s house. After going through a bunch of alley ways and through the woods. They finally arrive

“Thank god my parents aren't home.” Marcel breaths out as he plops on the couch and opens his arms for Louis. Louis runs and jumps into his arms, giggling. They cuddle for the rest of the night. Louis wants to ask him who those men are, why they called him Harry Styles, but he knows Marcel wouldn't want to talk about it tonight. But he will have to tell him eventually. Louis will make sure of that.

***

Harry glares at the two men smirking at him. They creep him out so much it’s kind of ridiculous.

“Well, hello Harold, nice seeing you again.” The bigger one, Zack, greets him.

“Yeah very nice.” the other one, Max, purrs.

“My name isn’t Harold. How many times do I have to fucking tell you that?” Harry spits out. “And what the fuck do you pricks want.” Harry growls. They look shocked and look at each other, but then smirk, turning back to Harry.

"You know what we want. We want you, but you're here with pretty boy..." Zack says looking at Louis with disgust. He turns back to Harry, basically tearing his clothes off with his eyes.

“So we’ll just have to wait to get you back.” he says, licking his lips.

“You look good, fucking hot actually. So much taller than the last time, so much more fuckable." Zack growls seductively, backing Harry into a tree, putting his hands on either side of Harry’s head, Max not far behind him.

“Yeah because we totally fucked. Because that’s not when both people have to enjoy it, not one trying to get out of the others grasp considering that's what happened.” Harry spits at them. They smirk then give him an innocent look.

“What are you suggesting we did to you Harold?” Harry just wants to wipe that goddamn smirk off their face

“You know what you did, fucking rapists.” Max chuckles along with Zack.

“Your right. You were more of a struggle, which is why we loved you so much more than the others.” Zack admits, smashing his lips onto Harry’s.

Harry’s eyes widen as memories flash through his mind. Kissing, touching, being tied down, the begging to stop, the pain. He isn’t going to let it happen again. Harry punches him as hard as he can in the stomach and pushes him to the ground.  tries to punch him in the face, but Harry grabs his fist, kicking him in the balls when he was off guard Harry pushes him and he falls over. Before Harry runs he hears Zack mumble something.

“What?” he growls annoyed.

“We will find you and we will get you and pretty boy over there.” Harry glares at him, completely ready to kill him.

“Never in a million years.” Harry sneers. He turns from them and sprints towards Louis.

“Run.” He commands and they took off.

“We’ll get you back Harry, we’ll get you.” Harry hears as they continue to run back to his house. He tenses and hopes Louis won’t question it right now. After going through a bunch of alley ways and through the woods. They finally arrive.

“Thank god my parents aren't home.” Harry breaths out, relived, as he plops on the couch and opens his arms for Louis. Louis runs and jumps into his arms, giggling. They cuddle for the rest of the night. He knows Louis wants to ask him who those men are, why they called him Harry Styles, but Harry thinks he knows that he doesn't want to talk about it tonight. But he will have to tell him eventually. Harry knows Louis will make sure of that.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis walks into school with a spring in his step. Today is the day. The day he’s going to take Marcel on a date -whether he likes it or not- and make Marcel his boyfriend -hopefully-.

He looks around for Marcel, smiling when he sees him walking to his locker, tripping over air like the klutz he is.  Louis smirks and walks behind him, making sure no one was looking -not that he gave a fuck if they did- and wraps his arms around Marcel’s waist.

Harry jumps and turns around to see Louis with a smile on his face. Louis, not Harry. Harry looks around quickly before pushing Louis off of him.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks.

“Hugging the man I’m taking out on a date tonight.” Louis says, a triumphant smile on his face.

“I told you I can’t have a relationship. Louis I’m not going on-”

“Yes you are you.” Louis says stubbornly and Harry’s mouth drops slightly.

“You can’t make me-”

“You already agreed to a date once, and I am getting that date even if it kills me.” Louis tells him, trapping him in between his body and the lockers.

“It may very well kill you Louis!” Harry growls, growing agitated.

“Oh well, you’ll just have to protect me then huh?” Louis says, grabbing Harry by the neck and pecking his lips before walking off to class before the latter could object.

“God that boy is a pain in the neck.” Harry says and walks off to his class, trying to hide the smile that’s threatening to shine through his annoyed mask. Maybe this day won’t be so bad.

***

The day was not good by any means. He was cornered by Jason twice today. He kissed Harry no matter how much he tried to get away, he was always frozen in fear.

To top it off, Louis would sit beside Harry in every class and as much as Harry tried to ignore his cute, stupid antics, he would always fail and end up looking over to see an adorable smile on Louis’ face. It almost ended in a detention in three classes.

Harry walks to his locker after his last class. Maybe, just maybe, he will get lucky and leave before Louis or Jason has a chance to get to him. He’s just not having the best day. He turns around to leave when lips meet his.

His eyes open in fear and relax when he sees that its Louis. He sighs and looks to see if anyone was in the hallway before closing his eyes and kissing Louis back. What? Louis lips are addicting.

“See I knew you couldn’t resist me.” Louis says pulling back, locking his fingers behind Harry’s neck so he couldn’t get away.

“I never said I wanted too,” Louis smiles and Harry pecks his nose. “but I have too.”

Louis groans and pulls Harry in for another kiss.

“You don’t have too. I don’t want you too.” Louis says, pushing Harry against the lockers, attaching his lips to Harry’s neck.

“I’m in deep s-shit, shit you shouldn’t get i-into. Louis stop. I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Harry stutters at Louis sucking on his sweet spot. Louis smiles at the reaction and continues.

“I want too. Besides, Nick already knows that I like you...” Louis tells him.

“That you like me.” Louis whispers, kissing the bruising spot on Harry’s neck before tugging him out the school doors.

“How do you know this is about Nick?” Harry asks, worried about how much Louis does know.

“I saw fear in your eyes when you saw him even though you asked him to help you. You had the same fear in your eyes when Jason had you cornered the other day and with those other two guys. I just kind of figured they were all connected.” Louis shrugs, holding Harry’s hand tightly.

“You’re smarter than I give you credit for.” Harry chuckles, giving Louis’ hand a tight squeeze.

“It’s such a nice day.” Harry comments and Louis nods. Lately it’s been extremely cold, but today it was nice, not too cold not too warm.

“Can we study at the park today and take advantage of this wonderful weather we may not have for a long time?” Louis asks changing the subject. Harry nods hesitantly, hoping that no unwanted visitors will be there.

“Sure Boo.” Harry says and they start walking towards the park.

***

After about a ten minute walk Louis felt like he knew Marcel better and vise versa. Marcel’s mom’s name is Anne and is married to his step dad Robin. He has an older sister named Gemma. His favorite color is orange and wants to be a singer or own his own bakery.

Louis told Harry about his mother and his sisters. How his mum and her husband are always fighting and how he hates his homophobic asshole of a step-dad. His favorite color is red and he wants to be a Drama or English teacher or become a singer.

“So, what are we going to be studying today?” Louis asks Harry who shrugs.

“Don’t know, didn’t really think about it. What do you need help in?” Harry asks and Louis smirks getting an idea.

“I think I need to give you a lesson in kissing.” Louis says, crawling on Harry’s lap.

“Saying I’m a bad kisser?” Harry asks because honestly, Louis is the first person whoever kissed him so… sweetly. He doesn’t really know how to kiss like that.

“No, I just want an excuse to kiss you.” Louis says and connects their lips. It starts with a few sweet pecks, lips on lips for a few seconds. Louis gets tired of that though, keeping his lips placed on Harry’s firmly. Louis tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss, his tongue darting out to lick over Harry’s bottom lip. Harry denies him, smirking for a second until Louis rocks his bum onto his crotch.

Harry gasps, the smirk falling from his lips, and Louis slips his tongue into his mouth, licking and exploring the younger boy’s mouth. Harry fights Louis for dominance, but of course he lets Louis win, he’s always a bit submissive when it comes to these things, it’s just in his nature now.

Louis continues to move his bum and Harry’s crotch, getting him hard within a few minutes. The feeling of Harry, hard and whimpering into his mouth turns him on too much to be normal.

He’s about to take things further when Harry pulls away.

“Lou, we’re in a park.” he reminds him. Louis just shrugs.

“So? We’re hidden behind a tree. No one’s going to see if I give you a quick handsy.” Louis says, grinding down on Harry only to get placed on the ground.

“No, but they’ll hear.” Harry says, slapping Louis’ hands away. Louis huffs, but nods, leaning into Harry’s ear.

“I kind of thought you would be a screamer in bed.” Harry shivers at his tone. Louis pulls back with a chuckles and pulls out his science book.

“Mind helping me with science?” Louis asks, Harry nods and then they were off studying.

***

“It’s getting dark, we should get going.” Harry says, looking up at Louis who’d just continues to pet his hair.

“Yeah, I guess, we still have to go get our cars.” Louis sighs, removing his hands from Harry’s hair and letting the boy get up.

“So did you like our date?” Louis asks as they make their way to their the school.

“That was a date?” Harry asks. It’s not that he didn’t have a good time because he did, it’s just he didn’t think Louis would make something as simple as that a date.

“Yeah, I don’t like big fancy dates, I think that a nice quiet day in the park, just getting to know each other better is a lot better than that stuff. If you didn’t like it-”

“I liked it, I’m actually glad that was the date, I hate fancy things.” Harry admits.

“Rich boy who hates fancy things.” Louis shoots out, teasing tone.

“Look who’s talking.” Harry counters.

“I guess we just have that in common.” Louis says, grabbing Harry’s hand lightly.

“So are you ever going to tell me who those men are, why they called you Harry instead of Marcel?” Louis asks, not expecting Marcel -or Harry?- to answer.

“I’ll tell you soon.” Harry tells him.

“Promise?” Louis asks, holding out his left pinkie.

“Promise.” Harry chuckles, lifting his right pinkie and wrapping it around Louis’ small one.

“Why are your hands so big?” Louis asks, he’s walking forwards, while Harry is walking backwards.

“Why are your hands so small?” Harry retorts, moving their hands so their palms are together.

“Because your hands are freakishly big.” Louis shoots back, moving his fingers in between Harry’s.

“No, your hands are just small.” Harry insists, looking behind him every few seconds to make sure he doesn’t hit anything.

“Or you’re just big in general.” Louis smirks, not really knowing if Harry took it how he wanted him too. Harry just shrugs.

“Maybe you’re just small in general.” Harry chuckles as Louis mouth drops open at that. Louis slaps Harry’s arm while the latter just laughs.

“Dick.”

***

Harry throws his backpack on the couch and plops down with a sigh. He’s so freaking tired. He just want to sleep.

He lays down and closes his eyes, letting the smooth sounds of the air conditioner sooth him to sleep. Or not.

Harry groans as his phone starts ringing loudly. Harry lets out a loud, annoyed groan, slamming his hand down on the table with his eyes closed to try and find his phone.

After what seemed like forever and three more calls, he finds his phone, answering it without looking at the caller ID.

“‘ello?” he slurs sleepily.

“Hello babe.” a voice says through the phone.

“What do you want Nick? I just want to sleep.” Harry groans annoyed, just wanting to throw his phone at the wall.

“We need to talk honey. It’s about that big assed twat boyfriend of yours.” Nick says smirking.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” Harry tells him.

“Eh, I saw that little snog you two had.” he tells him.

“What do you want?” Harry asks worriedly.

Harry jumps when he feels a hand on his stomach, pressing him down into the couch. His eyes open and widen in fear as he sees Nick standing above him, a sinister smirk on his face.

“I just wanted to warn you that you’ll be doing a job tomorrow night. I just thought I should tell you in person.” Nick snickers, avoiding the topic. Harry goes to get up, but Nick pins him to the couch, keeping him in place.

“Shut up.” Harry snaps.

“What are you going to do to him?” Harry interrogates desperately. Nick just shrugs, leaning down to hit his nose against Harry’s. He ghosts his lips over Harry’s slightly shaking figure, his eye closed, hoping its just a bad dream.

“Nothing as long as you put those pretty lips to work.” Nick replies, connecting their lips together, Harry kissing back unwillingly.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I have been shit at updating. I have quite a few chapters written, but I haven't been on this website in a while I sort of forgot to update. Please bug me to update because I'll forget that I'm not completely caught up yet. I love you guys for sticking with me through everything. Thank you for the comments even if I don't always reply and kudos. Love you guys. xx

Harry wakes up in two arms he isn’t supposed to be in. He squirms around to get out of the embrace, but he’s only held tighter. Harry grumbles because why does Nick have to be so freaking cuddly in the morning?

He forcefully unwraps Nick’s arms from around his waist and sits up, wincing when he feels pain in his lower back. He gets up slowly, walking out of the living room and into his room at turtle like pace.

He walks into his room and goes into the shower immediately, turning the water on scorching hot to try and get Nick’s disgusting finger prints off of his skin.

Last nights events just prove it, he has to leave. Nick can get to him when ever he likes, as can Jason, Zack and Max.

“But I can’t leave, who knows what they’ll do to Louis.” Harry mumbled to himself. He just wants to punch a wall and cry in frustration. Why did fucking Louis have to stick his fat arse in everything and make things even more complicated?

He scrubs his body until its raw, jumping out of the shower and getting dressed faster than he ever has before. He wants to leave before Nick wakes up.

Luck, however, is just not on his side like normal. Just as he walks-... Subtly limps down stairs, Nick yawns, looking Harry up and down with a smirk.

“Did I go a little to hard on you last night baby?” Nick asks, getting up and walking over to Harry, wrapping his arms around the angry and scared boy.

“I have to go to school Nick.” Harry says, trying to pull out of Nick’s grasp, but Nick only tightens his grip.

“Nick please, I just want to go to school.” Harry says, trying to hold back his frustrated tears.

“Only if you give me a kiss.” Nick says. Harry leans up and kisses Nick unwillingly. Harry pulls back seconds later, grabbing his backpack and going to his car.

“Bye Hazzybear.” Nick yells, blowing him a kiss.

“I’m sorry Louis.” Harry says to himself, continuing to drive. He has a bad feeling today is going to suck.

***

Looks like he was right, as usual. Harry is cornered by Jason and his little gang. The sad thing is Louis is being held back by Zayn and Josh so Louis can’t help him out.

Jason is holding Harry against the lockers with his hands above his head, smirking at the squirming boy he has trapped.

"You look so cute when you try to struggle Harry." Jason whispers in his ear, kissing his neck discretely.

"Get off me." Harry whimpers, his struggles not stopping. Jason is the only one he’s truly afraid of, and honestly he hates that he’s so scared he can’t protect himself. Sure the others scare him, but nothing like the fear Jason gives him.

Jason gives him a sinister grin and leans into his neck, latching on. Harry hears a growl from behind Jason and knows it's from Louis.

"Get off of him Jason before I rip your fucking head off." Louis growls, trying to free himself from his two friends’ grasps.

Jason pulls away from Harry's neck annoyed and gives Harry a look.

"Run away and I'll hurt your precious boyfriend." Jason tells him sweetly, a smirk on his face taking the whole thing another way. Harry nods in submission, looking down at the ground.

Jason walks over to Louis annoyed. Louis glares at him, spitting in his face.

Jason wipes the spit off and punches Louis in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Harry whimpers as Louis leans over in pain.

"Listen, this is between Marcel and I and if you can't keep your mouth shut then I will gladly take him somewhere where it's just us two and we will have some fun after we're done talking." Jason tells him, snickering as Louis glares at him.

"Fuck you." Louis spits out.

"Sorry not my type." Jason looks over at Harry. "Marcel on the other hand..." He trails off, going over to Harry.

Harry backs away into the lockers, shaking as Jason presses their bodies together.

"I will gladly fuck you into oblivion." A whimper escapes Harry's mouth as Jason connects their lips, pushing their bodies closer together so everything is touching.

To Harry’s relief the bell rung and students started filling the hallway. Jason pulls back, Harry’s lip between his teeth before he lets go.

“I’ll see you later Hazza.”

Harry collapses onto the floor, his head in his knees as students fill the hallway. Louis rushes over to him, trying to get him to look up. There is a crowd around them now.

“Mar, please just look at me.” Harry looks up at him slowly. Tears cover his face, his glasses don’t hide the anger in his eyes. The normal light green is long gone, replaced with a dark bluish green color. His lips in a evil frown. He looks ready to kill. He rips his fake glasses off gets up.

“Move the fuck out of the way!” he yells at the crowd who stares at his outburst in shock. They move out of his way in fear as he storms towards where Jason went. Louis runs up to him, put his hand on his shoulder.

Harry’s head snaps over to him, his eyes looking angry and wild.

“Don’t follow me.” he snaps coldly, walking away with long strides towards the main doors.

Louis stands there dumbfounded. How could Marcel go from crying to so cold in not even a second?

***

Harry slams his door and throws his backpack on the floor. He storms over to the couch to where Nick is  **still**  sitting.

“You need to do something about Jason.” Harry growls, picking Nick up by his collar. Nick smirks at him and takes his hands away.

“What did he do now?” Nick asks.

“He keeps cornering me at school and acting like he has a right to touch me anyway he likes-”

“Then why don’t you do something about it?” Nick interrupts him, already knowing the answer. Harry freezes. He looks at Nick like he’s crazy.

“I-I-” Nick smirks, walking towards Harry.

“That’s right, little Harry can’t stand up to his best friend who took care of him while his father-”

“Shut up.” Harry says, hating to hear about his father.

“Let us use you-”

“Please.” Harry pleads, covering his ears like a child. Nick sighs in delight.

“There you go, no yelling or talking back, only quiet pleading.”

“Can you please leave?” Harry asks. Nick  looks at his watch and nods, kissing his cheek.

“I have to get to a meeting anyway, bye Harry.” and then he’s gone.

And Harry is left crying at the painful memories.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry rubs his hands together as the cold night wind nips at his ungloved hands. His nose is red, his curls kept under a midnight black beanie, his arms warm under his coat.

He looks in his bag and sees there is only one more bag left. Thank god.

He hears heels clicking and knows its the last client.

"Hello." a woman's voice greets, a surprised tone in her voice. Harry watches as her eyes travel across his figure, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Do you have the money?" Harry asks, not even bothering to hide his snappy attitude. She nods, pulling it out of her purse.

"Here." she says, handing him the money. He hands her the drugs, ready to turn around and leave, but her voice stops him.

"Where's Jason at?" she asks. Harry hides his fear at his name and shrugs.

"I don't know and I really don't care." he says and walks to his car, speeding away as soon as he gets the keys in the ignition.

***

Harry walks into his house with a sigh, he was too focused on getting home as fast as he could he didn't even put the heat on.

"Where have you been Harry?" his mother ask, coming out of the kitchen. Harry rolls his eyes. Since when does she care?

"Out." he replies, running up two stairs at a time before Anne could interrogate him any further.

He sighs as he makes it to the warm bathroom without Anne yelling at him to go back downstairs. He turns the water on, making it scorching hot how he loves it, before stripping down and jumping in. He sighs at the warmth his cold body feels, defrosting his purple tinted hands as he starts to washing himself.

He needs to figure out what he's going to do. He can't stay, that much is obvious. He can't leave either. What if they hurt Louis? He can't let that happen.

But he can't stay here. It isn't safe anymore. Who knows when they'll try to take him back there.  
  
Harry is going to have to run away with Louis. If worse comes to worse he'll become a kidnapper, not the worse thing he's ever been through.

Harry finishes showering and wraps a towel around his waist, walking back into his cold room. He throws on an old flannel and a pair of boxers, too cold to sleep commando. Harry shuts his eyes as he gets warm under a cocoon of blankets.  
  
Just as he's about to fall into sleep, his phone buzzes. He sighs in relief when he sees its Louis and not Nick.

 _Are you okay_? Harry smiles.

**I'm fine, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Good night. xx**

_Sweet dreams.xx_

And Harry does have sweet dreams.

***

Harry throws on a normal white button up shirt and a green sweater vest on along with black dress pants and his dress shoes. 30 seconds flat.

He doesn't bother going back into the bathroom to slick back his hair, only grabbing his mouthwash and using some. He swishes it around as he heads down the stairs finding a surprise in the kitchen. His mum. She's still home.

He spit the mouthwash in the sink, hearing his mother scold at him how disgusting it is. He ignores her and does the same with a water bottle.

"Hey? What are you still doing here?" he asks, clearly confused. She raises eyebrow at him.

"I live here don't I?" she asks, rewashing and drying off a plate.

"I'm not so sure about that." he mumbles under his breath.

"Excuse me?" she asks, looking at him shocked.

"What?" he plays innocently and giving her a (fake) charming smile.

"Don't you 'what?' me. You said that you don't think I live here." She repeats in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And your point is?" the rude hand gestures and tones aren't helping him.

"I want you to take it back." she demands, acting like a child.

"I can't for two reasons. One you can't take words back and two I was taught not to lie by my mother. Her name is Anne, have you seen her? She's always too busy for son." he spits out at her, walking towards the front door

"Harry Edward-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this I have to go to school. I'm already running late." he says, interrupting her as he walks out of the house. He has a feeling this is going to be a bad day.

**

Harry is starting to think he should play the lottery because lately he's been right about many things.

His terrible day starts off when he walks onto the steps of the school and runs straight into Jason and his mates.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here." Jason snickers, walking towards him.

"A prick that needs to mind his own business." Harry answers with no emotion. Anyone could tell that got Jason mad, but Harry thinks it might have been more at the fact that Louis laughs at it. Jason glares at him and Louis shut up.

Harry wants to know why Louis is even with him after what went down yesterday.

"That's what I thought Tomlinson." he spits out at him. He looks at Harry then Louis then back at Harry.

Jason backs Harry up into a wall, using his few inches he has on Harry to his advantage. He puts his lips against Harry's ear, getting to close for his liking.

"Now listen here babe, you are going to go to the back of the gym today after school and if you don't, well..." Jason lets his hand travel south to Harry's crotch. "You and Louis will both pay the price, get it?" Harry nods as Jason nibbles on his neck.

"Good baby boy." Harry shutters at the nickname and relaxes as Jason backs away, leading his group into the school.

Except Louis.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Louis mutters as looks at the dark mark on Harry's neck.

"How many times do I need to tell you to stay out of it?" Harry asks, walking into the school just as the bell rings, leaving Louis feeling completely helpless.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis watches Marcel’s figure disappear and sighs. Everything was going fine until Jason got in the way of things.

Jason. God Louis just wants to punch him. Louis doesn’t even want to be in Jason’s stupid little group anymore. He only is because Jason said he would hurt Marcel. Louis would never even take the chance of that happening.

Louis runs through the doors and looks around the hallway. He jumps to look over everyone, curse his shortness, and spots the person he’s looking for. He runs down the hall angrily until he gets to his destination, pushing them into the lockers.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Louis growls, pushing Jason farther into the wall. Jason rolls his eyes and pushes Louis off of him.

“I don’t have time for your shit Tomlinson.” Jason says, heading towards the other end of the hall. Louis wasn’t having it.

“Leave Marcel alone or I swear to-”

“Why should I leave him alone?” Jason walks towards him, grabbing the front of his shirt and pushing him against the lockers. “I know so many things about him he would never tell you. I know everything about him, everything. Things you wish you could know. And just because you tell me to leave him alone, doesn’t mean I’m going too because I won’t. Nothing will keep me from him.” Jason growls out, throwing Louis to the ground.

Zayn runs over to help Louis up as Jason continues to talk.

“He’s mine Tomlinson, and I suggest you stay out of my plans before someone gets hurt.” and Jason walks off.

Zayn grabs Louis’ arm, helping him stand on his feet. Louis shakes him off.

“Don’t touch me, I’m still pissed off at you.” Louis says, wiping the dirt from the floor off his pants. Zayn looks to the ground in shame.

“Look, I’m sorry okay?” Zayn sighs, he’s horrible at apologies. “I didn’t realize how much you care for him alright?” Louis gives him an annoyed looks and groans. He can never stay mad at Zayn for too long.

“Fine, I forgive you.” Louis mumbles.

“Do you know what Jason’s ‘plans’ are?” Louis interrogates. Zayn shakes his head.

“No, Liam and Niall probably do though, Jason tells them just about anything.” Louis nods, his teeth clenched at Jason’s words.

He’s mine Tomlinson.

“How about I go find out from Liam and Niall and you relax. You look like you’re going to rip someone’s head off.” Zayn suggests, resting a hand on Louis’ shoulder. Louis nods, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, but as soon as you find out you tell me.” Louis agrees. Zayn nods, walking towards the area he, Liam and Niall usually skip class at.

***

Zayn blows out a puff of smoke from his lips as he looks at Niall and Liam cuddling from a distance. Oh joy.

If there’s one thing he can’t stand more than Louis and Marcel, it’s Niall and Liam acting like an obnoxious couple.

“Hey guys, could you stop being so... you two, for just a moment we need to help Louis." Zayn says in annoyance once he reaches the two lads.

Niall frowns, cuddling deeper into Liam’s side, but Liam looks almost… glad to see Zayn. Not like he wanted to be interrupted or anything, he just looked happier when he saw Zayn.

“Sure, what do you need?" Liam asks, a smile on his face that Zayn thinks is adorable.

“I need you guys to find out what Jason is going to do to Marcel.” Liam’s face pales a bit and Niall frowns.

"We don’t know what he's going to do." he answers. Zayn shakes his head in anger. 

“Liam, I know you know something, just fucking tell me.” Zayn sneers out. Niall hides his head in Liam’s shoulder. Liam rubs Niall’s arm for comfort.

“We don’t know what Jason’s going to do, but we know it won’t be pretty. Nothing with him ever is. I do know where it’s going to be though…” Liam trails off. Zayn throws his cigarette butt on the ground and stomps on it.

“Where?” Liam doesn’t answer. “Where Liam?!” Zayn shouts.

“Behind the gym after school today.” Niall pipes up. Zayn shoots him a look. It was a cross between ‘shut up, I didn’t ask you’ and ‘thank you for answering me when your idiot boyfriend wouldn’t’.

“So you guys know something bad is going to happen to the guy one of your best friend likes, but you weren’t going to say anything or do anything about it?” Liam looks down while Niall glares at him.

“We don’t want to get in the middle of things that aren’t any of our business.” Zayn scoffs.

“Some friends you lads are, I hate the idea of the two together, I hate Marcel and would give two shits if he got hurt, but I’m still doing more shit than you two.” Zayn turns to walk away.

“Zayn!” Liam calls causing Zayn to turn around annoyed.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asks, his in his special harsh tone that he uses when he’s officially done with everything and everyone.

"We want to help. We don't want anything to happen to him. He really is a nice kid,” Zayn rolls his eyes, Marcel fools everyone. “even if you don’t think so. Besides, Lou really likes him and if he’s important to Louis then he’s important to us.” Liam tells him and Niall nods in agreement. Zayn gives them a small smile. They aren’t complete dicks like him then.

“Alright, but now we have to tell Louis before he finds Jason himself. And we all know if Louis gets his hands on Jason all hell will break loose.” the two lads nod at the tan boy and they run off to the school.

***

“There meeting behind the gym after school.” Zayn heaves out. He ran all over the school with Niall and Liam to try and find Louis all day.

“So now?” Louis asks in anger. “Marcel’s last class and locker is by the gym.” Louis just wants to punch a wall.

“So is Jason’s.” Liam brings up. Louis slams his head on his locker.

“We have to go and get Marcel before something bad happens to him.” Louis says. his breaths getting shorter as he thinks of Marcel being hurt by the sick son of a bitch. 

“Then why are we just sitting here waiting? Let’s move.” Niall says. They started running like they were training for a marathon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I just posted a new One Direction one-shot book! If you would send me prompts for it I would greatly appreciate it, you can find it under my works! Hope you enjoy this chapter!xx

If Harry’s going to be completely honest with himself, he scared shitless. But he’s not going to be honest to himself, he’s completely calm, nothing bad is going to happen to him.

Harry looks at his watch anxiously. What’s taking him so long? He just wants to go home, crawl under his covers and cry. He hates crying, that’s how scared he is.

“I’m glad to see you still know how to follow directions.” Jason asks wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. Harry tenses, shaking a bit. Why is he so scare of Jason, but not the others? He knows why.

“How’s my baby boy?” Jason asks, kissing his lips quickly. Harry knows not to squirm, he can't get out of his grip, he would only make it tighter.

“W-what do you want?” Harry stutters, hating how much Jason terrifies him.  

“I want you honey. Just like I did when we were younger.” he answers. “But I don’t want to share you this time. I want you to be all mine.” Jason bites down hard on Harry’s jaw, causing a frightened whimper to escape him.

Harry needs to get out of this, he doesn’t know how long it’ll be until he starts to have a panic attack. He only needs a distraction. Zack and Max come out from around the corner.

“But I already made the deal to share you. I have to stick to it sadly.” Jason chuckles. They all drag Harry inside the gym, covering his mouth to muffle his screams.

He twists his body around, desperately trying to pulling his arms and legs away from the three as they drag him over to a chair. They tie him up -with extreme trouble- and use masking tape to replace Jason’s hand.

“Look at you,” they all watch as Harry’s struggles slow. “all tied up and helpless,” Jason taunts, walking over to him. “looking so delicious in that nerd outfit.” Jason grabs Harry’s chin, making the scared boy look at him.

“But I can’t wait to get you out of it.” Harry’s eyes widen as tears fill his eyes. Why does Jason have to be here? He wouldn’t be so scared, Zack and Max could never have gotten him so scared and helpless, even with Nick’s help.

Why does he have to be so scared of Jason? Why did that one summer have to happen?

“Don’t cry baby. Do you want to tape off?” Jason asks, wiping the stray tears from Harry’s face. Harry shakes his head ‘no’. He would rather not be able to scream than Jason or the other two doing something to him he doesn’t want.

Zack chuckles as he moves towards the two. He grabs the tape and rips it off Harry’s mouth. Jason cups Harry’s cheeks and leans in, giving his lips a soft peck before pulling back.

“So soft…” Jason whispers, pulling away. He studies Harry’s face. If Harry wasn’t mistaken he looks almost… regretful, guilty, ashamed. Why though?

Jason goes to lean in again. Harry pleas softly.

“Please don’t.” Jason doesn’t listen. He hesitates before kissing Harry, full pressure, harder, longer.  Harry tries to move his head, Jason only holds his head in place. He pushes his tongue past Harry’s lips, exploring the familiar territory he’s missed so deeply.

Harry has to stop himself from kissing back. Jason isn’t the same person he once knew. He hurt Harry beyond repair. He can’t give in.

“Can you stop sucking his face so we can get him out of here?” Harry’s eyes widen as Jason pulls back, his soft face turning into a smirk. Harry shakes his head as Zack and Max walk over to him.

“Harry, why don't we get you out of this disgusting gym and, well... I think you know.” Zack whispers in Harry's in ear, his lips brushing the shell of Harry's ear.

“No way in hell am I going with you.” Harry yells at him once he regains his voice from what happened with Jason. Harry wiggles around, trying to get out of the chair. He struggles, his hands are almost free. Max comes over to Harry with a wicked grin on his flawless face. He knows something.

“Well Haz, I'm going to give you two choices.” He starts to circle Harry. Harry turns his head to face forward. “One you can come with us and never see your precious Louis and friends again,” Harry doesn’t move his head from the wall. “or…” Harry tenses when Max puts a hand on his shoulder.

“We can take you and Louis.” Harry snaps his head up to look at him. “And make him watch what we do to you over,” he says in his left ear “and over,” he says in his right ear. “And over again” he says, his face right in front of Harry's “then slowly and painfully kill him. And just for fun, we'll make you watch. Now which do you prefer.” Harry freezes in place, his struggles completely stopping. His fear, fear of going back to the awful place he spent most of his teen years, was replaced by anger.

“Don't you dare bring him into this! He has nothing to do with us! I swear to God if you touch a hair on his head I will kill you!” Harry yells. He wiggles his hands free of the rope and leaps on to Max, both falling in the ground.

He punches him, anywhere and everywhere he can hit until he’s unconscious. Until Jason holds him in his arms and he stops all his movements, he's frozen again.

“Marcel?” Harry snaps his head over. His mouth drops as he sees the last people he wants here.

***

Louis is literally freaking out at the moment. He and the boys are standing outside the gym, they don't see anyone.

“Liam I thought you said behind the gym.” Zayn snaps, not even trying to hide his annoyance.

“That’s where we were told.” he snaps back, clearly annoyed too.

“Wait do you guys hear that.” Niall pips up, they all shut up and put their ears to the door. Louis hears talking. There were people inside the gym.

“It’s them. I know it is.” Louis says, trying to open the door, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Guys it’s locked.” Louis pouts.

“Here move out of the way.” Zayn orders. He pulls out his credit card and tried to unlock the door.

“Don't you dare bring him into this! He has nothing to do with us! I swear to God if you touch a hair on his head I will kill you!” they hear Marcel scream.

“Hurry Zayn!” Louis pleas, and a few seconds later the door opens. They boys look at the scene in front of them. Louis recognizes a bloody man on the floor that was from the park. The other one from the park is standing by Jason who has a frozen Marcel in his grip.

“Marcel!” Louis yells out, moving to go over, but he’s held back. “Let him go Jason!” Louis screams in rage, struggling to get out of his friend’s hold. Jason smirks at him. Louis watches in horror as Jason clutches Marcel’s curls harshly, forcing Marcel’s head back. A whimper escapes Marcel’s lips as Jason brings his to meet Marcel’s.

Harry tries to get out of his grip, but he’s so, so scared.

“Get off of him!” Louis screams desperately. “Let me go!” he hisses at Zayn.

“Louis you have to calm down.” Zayn whispers in a soothing tone. Louis does as he’s told. Jason pulls back from Harry’s lips with a smug expression. Then he picks a struggling Harry up and puts him in the chair and ties him up with Zack’s help. Louis moves to go after them, but he’s held back.

“There, there Louis, no reason to get upset. We have been taking care of Harry for quite some time. We don't mind looking after him some more.” Jason taunts, letting his hands roam over Harry’s body. “After all he is our favorite.”

That was the last straw. Louis wrestles out of Zayn’s grip and charges at Jason. He tackles him to the ground in anger, unleashing his rage on Jason’s face.

“You think you can touch Marcel?”

“Lo-”

“You think I’m going to let you hurt him?”

“Louis-”

“You think you can-”

“Louis!” Louis stops his fist and looks around. He is horrified. Niall was on the ground along with Liam and man from the park was holding Zayn.

But the thing that horrified him the most was when he saw Marcel.  He was still tied up and had tears flowing down his face, but someone else is behind him. Two people actually. Two people Louis knows very well. Two people he hates with a burning passion. And they were holding a gun to Marcel's head.

“Louis.” they say in unison.

“Stan? Nick? What are you guys doing here?”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so ready to finish this re-writing it's ridiculous, I'm working on Chapter 14 now and I really want to get all of them re-written soon. Please check out my other stories while you're waiting, not Mistakes because I'm also re-writing that. Enjoy.xx

“Nice to see you again mate.” Stan chuckles. Louis scrunches his face in distaste, getting off of Jason.

“Mate?” Louis sneers, taking a step towards the three. “How dare you call me that you son of a bitch. Let him go.” Louis snarls, taking another step towards his boy.

“Now why would I do that?” Stan questions, walking around Harry to sit on his left leg, caressing his cheek. “We just got our baby boy back. We aren’t going to ever let him go again.” Stan teased, hitting his nose on Harry’s cheek. Harry moves his head away in disgust. “And we know he’s just dying to come back with us, isn’t that right Harry?” the teenager’s eyes widen. Harry just nods his head, hopefully, he won’t have to explain this later.

Louis, on the other hand, is surprised because, Marcel nodded. He freaking nodded.

“Marcel, what do you mean you want to go with them?” Louis physically sees Harry shiver in fear when Nick lets his hand unbutton the top of his shirt, letting his left-hand run under his shirt, his right holding a gun to Marcel’s head.

“They need me for a job. I have to go with them, I owe them.” Harry says. He refuses to look Louis in the eyes. It will be too hard to leave him if he does.

Louis knew he was lying though, he would never want to go with Jason. Louis knows that for a fact.

“You don’t have to worry about him anymore. We’ll do you a favor and take him off your hands.” Nick snickers, walking around to sit on Harry’s other leg. Harry really wants to die.

“Unless you... want to join us.” Nick offers, putting the barrel of the gun under Harry’s chin, lifting it up to expose his neck.

“What?” Louis stares at them in utter shock. How could they think that Louis would join them after what they did to him? What they’re doing to Marcel.

“Join us Lou. We can all be best mates again. Zack and Max are easy to get along with. You can even add those three if you can get them to agree. We were thinking about adding Josh too. So what do you say?” Stan says with a hopeful glint in his eye.

Louis laughs. Laughs. He hunches over in laughter, watching as Stan frowns.

“What are you laughing about?” Stan interrogates, glaring at Louis. Louis wipes a tear from his eye and calms himself down a bit.

“Y-You think I’m coming w-w-with you after what you did to me? W-What you’re doing to Marcel?” Louis is still laughing but is starting to calm down, he’s almost done. “Why would you even ask? Why would I even want to be in the same room with you guys after what you did?” Louis asks.

“We can always make you.” Nick spits out. Louis glares at him.

“How about you give Marcel to me and we can all be on our merry way.” Louis tells them. It’s their turn to laugh.

“You always were funny Lou.” Louis glares at Stan,

He knows he needs to get it, but how?

“Don’t call me that.” Louis sneers out, sighing. “Well, since I know that you guys won't give him back without a fight and I'm clearly outnumbered,” Louis prays to God that this works. “I want to join you.” Harry’s head snaps ups.

“What the hell Louis?” Harry screams in his head. Nick smirks, putting the gun on his lap away from Harry’s chin.

“So glad we got that out of the way.” Stan and Nick get off of Harry. Nick waves to someone behind Louis. Jason walks around Louis and moves to sit on Harry’s lap, straddling him. He pulls their lips together in a kiss, Jason grinding down on a silent Harry.

“Come here Louis.” Stan instructs. Louis does, not without killing Jason with his eyes, and walks over to Stan and Nick. Nick has placed the gun on the table near Louis, he just needs a distraction to grab it.

“Now, you need to…” Louis zones out Stan’s words as he looks over at Liam who is helping Niall off the floor. Liam and Louis’ eyes meet, having a silent conversation. Liam nods, falling to the ground when Niall is up.

“Ow, shit!” Liam yells getting everyone’s attention. Stan and Nick look over, right as Louis grabs the gun.

“Don’t anyone move.” Louis yells, holding the gun in two hands. Everyone looks at him, Nick laughing.

“That’s cute Lou, but do you even know how to shoot that thing.” Louis glares at him.

“Of course I do, I’m not an idiot.” Louis spits out, making sure the gun is ready to fire. Louis walks towards Nick who starts to back up.

“You aren’t really going to shoot us are you?” Nick taunts. Louis scowls at him, moving the gun from Nick’s head to Stan, shooting him directly in the knee. Stan lets out a scream in pain as he falls to the ground, grabbing his bleeding knee.

“Jason, get the hell off my man.” Jason groans and gets up, not before he gives Harry a kiss on the lips. “Untie him.” Louis commands, pulling the hammer of the gun back. Jason glares at him but listens. Harry stands up and rubs his wrists, walking over to Louis. “Liam, Niall, Zayn.” Louis nods for them to come over to him. Harry takes the gun away from Louis, walking over to the five men.

“Get on your knees in a circle.” Harry spits out, holding the gun to Max’s head. The men listen, Nick dragging Stan across the floor.

“Tie them up tight.” Liam, Niall, and Zayn take the rope that had bound him to the chair and uses it to tie the five men together. It isn’t enough.

“Louis, go get jump ropes and anything else we can use.” Louis nods and runs off to the equipment locker. He comes back a minute later with five jump ropes. The boys tie each of the older lads’ together tightly.

Harry sighs.

“That should hold them. We need to get going.” Harry says and the four other lads follow him to his car.

***

“What the hell was that Marcel?” Louis hissed in anger. Harry flinches.

“I need to talk to all of you.” Harry sighs and sits down on his couch, the other four sitting around his living room.

“Lads…” Harry really doesn’t want to have to tell them this.

“What is it Harry?” Liam asks, his voice soft. Harry stands up and runs a hand through his hair.

“Why the hell did you lot have to interfere? You don’t even realize what the fuck you’ve just done!” Harry growls out in frustration.

“We saved your sorry ass, that’s what we did. You should be thanking us.” Zayn hissed out, Harry lets out a mad laugh.

“Thank you? I should be thanking you?” Harry leans down to Zayn’s face, grabbing his shirt. “If anything I should hate your asses for saving me. Now I’m going to have to drag all your asses around the world with me because you’re involved now.” Harry spits out, slapping Zayn’s cheek harshly.

“What the hell-”

“Shut the fuck up.” Harry hissed, pacing back and forth. “You didn’t save me, you all fucked me over.” Louis goes to touch Harry’s shoulder.

“Marce-”

“Don’t fucking call me that! It isn’t my fucking name!” Harry screams, ripping his shoulder out of Louis’ grasp. Harry paces back and forth, he needs to call him, he needs help.

“I’ll be right back.” Harry says heading towards the stairs, Louis scowls at him.

“Tell us what the fuck is going on! Who the hell are you?” Harry turns around, his face covered with anger and worry.

“I’m Harry Edward Styles, I had a horrible childhood, I had to sell drugs and do other things people didn’t feel like doing and those jackasses were the cause of it. Now, I’m going to go call someone to help me save our butts, I’ll explain the rest later.” and Harry is up the stairs, a door slamming only seconds later.

The boys stare at the direction he went in, their minds trying to wrap around what he had just said.

“I heard about him on the news, he refused to give up names of the people that did… whatever the hell they did to him. They never said what it was that happened to him, he wouldn’t let them have an interview with him, but someone leaked that he was kidnapped after his father kicked him out.” Liam says, looking at the ground. Louis sighs.

“We all knew about him, he went to our school then moved in with his father. Never saw him after that.” Zayn says. Louis continues to stare at the direction of the stairs in silence. How could this have happened to his childhood best friend?

***

An hour of silence and Harry finally comes down the stairs. His eyes are puffy like he was crying, but his eyes were dry.

“Why didn’t you tell me who you were Haz? I’ve missed you.” Harry refuses to look Louis in the eyes.

“I couldn’t get you involved, then you had to go be a prick and do exactly what I was trying to avoid.” Harry tried to make it come out as a joke, but his tone was sour and sad.

“I need to talk to each of you individually.” Harry looks over at Zayn. “Let’s get this over pretty boy.” Harry says, walking back up the stairs. Zayn rolls his eyes, but gets up and follow Harry.

“I hope they don’t kill each other.” Louis sighs.

 

“Zayn will be the one that ends up dead.” neither of the other boys could argue.


	14. Chapter 14

“What do you want Mar- Harry.” Harry glares at Zayn.

“Lets just get this out of the way, you don’t like me and I find you impossible to be around-”

“Way to state the obvious.” Harry pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Can you stop talking just to hear yourself be a bitch and fucking listen because this is fucking serious.” Harry snaps out. Zayn rolls his eyes, but sighs.

“Yeah, sorry. Continue.” Harry nods at him.

“Thank you. Now, I know you don’t like me and I find you impossible to be around because of it. We’re going to have to solve this problem.” Zayn groans, falling back on the bed he’s seated on.

“Can’t I just keep hating you?” Harry punches the cement wall with no hesitation.

“Don’t you get how serious this is? They brought a gun to a school, they tied me up and touched me however the hell they pleased, do you not understand the position we’re in? If we can’t get along, we’ll all be taken there. You’ll be forced to do things that you can’t even imagine the pain and the embarrassment that comes with it. Now, what is your fucking problem with me?” Zayn stands up and gets in Harry’s face.

“You took Louis away from me.” Harry looks at Zayn with puzzled eyes.

“How did I take him from you?” Zayn closes in on Harry.

“You stole him away from me, he’s my best mate, but then he sees you and he focuses all his energy on beating you so you’re alone, so you’re isolated. So you have no one that can take you away from him. Then he finally grew a pair and tried to get you, but you turned him down. He has put all his time and energy into you that he forgets about the rest of us. That’s my fucking problem with you Harry.” astonishment on Harry’s face is clear by his features.

“I had no idea.” Zayn scoffs.

“Obviously. Ever since he bumped into you that first day he fell hard for you. Then you, you of all people, reject him and he goes into some crazy possessive mode. He beat Leeroy to try and keep him away from you.” Harry honestly doesn’t know if he should believe that.

“That’s bullshit Zayn!” Zayn looks up at Harry in confusement.

“Huh?” Harry grabs Zayn by the shoulders.

“You hate me for something I didn’t even know I was doing! I didn’t even know Louis liked me until he flat out told me! I mean I didn’t even realize when he kept trying to get in my pants, I thought that was all he was doing, you really hate me because of something I had no idea about?” Zayn scratches the back of his head.

“I never really thought about it like that…” Zayn trails off, letting out a sigh and dropping his hand from his neck. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t fair of me to do.” Harry grins.

“So, we cool?” Zayn nods.

“For now.” Harry sighs, he’ll take it.

“Now, I need to talk to Liam now, will you fetch him when you go down? And don’t go anywhere I still have to talk to all of you.” Zayn waves him off.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say.” Harry sighs, rubbing his teary eyes, thinking back to his conversation with Josh.

*****

_“Hazza, mate, where’ve you been?” he answers, excitement_ _clear in his voice._

_“Josh, I need you to run away with me_. _” Harry says, running his fingers through his falling apart, slicked back hair._

_“Don't you think you should buy me dinner first, especially after you went MIA for how long?” he teases, his voice still holding a serious tone somehow._

_“Josh, cut it with the jokes.” Harry snaps._

_“Who said I was kidding?” Harry feels guilt_ _enter his bones, Josh is right of course._

_“You know I’m sorry about that.” he can feel Josh roll his eyes._

_“How do I know? You haven’t talked to me in what? Three, four years? For all_ _I knew they got you again or you were fucking dead. Never answering my calls, ignoring my texts, like what the hell H?” Harry huffs._

_“What the hell was I supposed to do Josh? I hated you, after what you did, did you really expect me to want to talk like_ _everything was okay?” Harry spits out angrily._

_“I said I was fucking sorry okay! What else do you want me to do?!” Josh yells through the phone._

_“I don’t fucking know, maybe, oh I don’t know, let me go back for her and maybe help me! After everything_ _she did for us and you left her there to die and you made it so I couldn’t even go back to help her when she didn’t come!” Harry yells through the phone, tears blurring his vision._

_“I couldn’t let them take_ you. _” Josh whispers, his stubborn tone in his voice._

 _“At least I could protect her if I was still there,  for all we know she’s dead.” Harry spits out, wiping his tears. “This isn’t what we should be discussing right now, they found me_. _” both boys could hear the deafening silence starting to eat away at them, those three words, three words they wish they never had to hear or say._

_“What happened?” Harry goes on and explains everything to when Nick found him at Louis’ house to what happened in the gym. “Shit, Haz, why the hell didn’t you talk to me sooner?” Harry can faintly hear the familiar sound of a clothes being taken off of hangers and a zip of a suitcase._

_“I was still pissed at you, besides for the longest time Nick didn’t tell the others. I thought I would be safe for a while.” Harry tells him._

_“We’re never safe, especially you H, they want you the most out of the two of_ us. _” Josh says, flopping down on his bed. Harry sighs because yeah, he_ knows _that, but it doesn’t make it easier to accept._

_“I’ll be picking you up in an hour, be sure you’re ready.” Harry can hear Josh sigh._

_“I can’t wait to see you again love.” Harry mentally curses._

_“Don’t call me that_ Josh. _” Harry says, rubbing his eyes._

_“Harry, I love you okay? I know you still love me too.” Harry sighs._

_“I’m not talking about this again_. _” Harry tells him._

 _“Well_ _I am. You can’t keep ignoring it forever!” Harry can hear the desperation in Josh’s voice. Harry holds in_   _his tears._

_“We were scared kids Josh, that isn’t love. We were scared and alone and confused, we looked to each other for comfort, but that's all it was. Comfort.” Harry spits out._

_“Bullshit Harry, it was more than comfort, stop lying to yourself.” Josh spits back._

_“I’m with_ someone. _” Harry says, wishing he could hang up on him._

_“Who?” Harry hears the hurt and possessiveness in his voice._

_“Louis.” Harry can see Josh’s eyes darkening._

_“After everything he’s done to you, you’re dating him. After beating you, treating you like shit under his feet-”_

_“How did you know-”_

_“I knew who you were, I was waiting for you to come and tell me, obviously you didn’t.” Harry moves over to his window, looking out at the setting sky._

_“I’ll be there in an hour, be ready, goodbye.” and with that he hung up._

*****

Harry looks up when he hears the door open. Liam walks in with a weird look on his face, Harry doesn’t really have time to question it.

“I need you to look after Niall. Don’t let him go anywhere alone, keep him in your sights at all times unless I’m with him.” Harry says, grabbing a suitcase and starting to pack some clothes.

“Harry, I can’t go with you, I have a family and-”

“Unless you want them to die you would come with me.” Harry says, not looking at him.

“What am I going to tell them?” Liam asks.

“That you’re going on a foreign exchange program to America. All expenses paid and you’ll be going with us.” Liam nods.

“Okay, they’ll believe that, I think.” Harry nods.

“You can go down stairs now, I won’t need to talk to Niall, just tell him that I said he needs to be with either you or me at all times.” Liam nods. “Send Louis up though.” Liam heads towards the door, leaving with an ‘alright’

***

“How could you not tell me it was you Harry? I’ve been worried sick ever since you left!” Louis yells, shoving Harry.

“I couldn't let you get involved Louis! Did you not understand that?” Harry snaps, refusing to look him in the eyes.

“Don't give me that shit Harry-”

“It's the truth, you don’t know what the hell they’re capable of and you don’t know half the things they’ve done to try and get me back.” Louis refuses to lose his glare, he’s too angry and hurt to let Harry off this easy.

“Why didn’t you tell the polic-”

“Because they would hurt her.” Harry covers his mouth, he didn’t mean to say it, he can’t let Louis know.

“Who?” Harry looks out the window, he can’t tell him about her, he just can’t.

“No one. We need to leave, get the boys and lets go, I’ll buy everyone new clothes when we get there.” Harry grabs his suitcase and leaves the room before Louis can question him any further.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry drives the car up to Josh’s house, letting out a sigh. He looks over at Louis, who is seated in the passengers’ seat. His arms are crossed across his chest and he refuses to look at Harry. Harry looks away and unbuckles his seatbelt, putting his hood up.

“I’ll be right back.” Harry gets out of the car and jogs up to Josh’s house. He knocks on the door and it opens seconds later. Josh gasps quietly and pulls Harry into a tight hug. Harry hugs back just as tight, loving this feeling of the familiar, strong pair of arms circled around him.

“I miss you being in my arms, like how it should be.” Harry sighs at the statement and pulls away.

“Don’t start with me Josh, I’m not in the mood.” Harry says, grabbing a suitcase and heading back towards the door. Josh grabs his arm,  pulling Harry close to him. “Let me go.” Harry snaps. Josh cups his cheek, only to get it slapped away.

“Haz-”

“Stop, we need to go.” Harry gets out of his grasp and heading out of the door before Josh could try anything. Harry opens to trunk and throws the suitcase inside, closing it and goes to the front. Harry climbs in the driver’s seat and Josh behind him while Louis is beside him in the passenger’s seat.

Louis glared at Josh who put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, leaning up to whisper something in Harry’s ear. Louis watches as Harry stiffens and a light blush goes on his cheek. Louis lets out a tiny growl and leans over to Harry, pushing Josh aside and connecting his lips with Harry’s. Harry lets out a small noise of surprise, kissing Louis back.

“If you two could stop sucking faces and get a move on that would be great.” Zayn grunts out, looking out the window as rain begins to fall. Harry runs a hand through his hair and starts the car up. Louis grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers together. Harry starts to drive, jumping when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He knows it’s Josh.

He also knows that there are going to be some major problems that they cannot afford.

******

“Let’s go.” Harry says as he gets out of the car. He hurries to the trunk. He nods at Josh and they go their separate ways, they’ve been planning this for a while. Just in case.

Harry walks up to the flight attendance desk. He smiles at the guy behind the desk. The guy grins when he sees Harry.

“Hello Mr. Styles. What brings your lovely self here?” Harry chuckles at Aiden.

“I need to take the jet.” Aiden smiles warmly at him.

“Of course Styles.” Aiden types something on his computer. “Will you be taking yours or the families?” Aiden gives him a smirk. “Or do you want to take your mom’s in case you guys trash it like last time?” Harry gives him a playful glare as Aiden laughs.

“Says the one who trashed it.” Aiden shrugs.

“Not my fault you had alcohol on there.” Harry holds up a finger.

“Anne had the alcohol, I just knew the password to the bar.” The two laugh as they remember old times.Then there’s a cough and an arm wrapping around Harry’s waist, fingers pressing into his waist tightly.

“We need to get going Harry.” Louis says through a fake smile. Harry smiles down at him and nods.

“We’ll be taking my jet, but it’s the emergency so I need everything taken care of.” Harry’s attitude changes in an instant, his voice is serious and low. His lips are in a line and his eyes are hard. Louis doesn’t understand how someone can change that fast. Then he looks over at Aiden to see the same change.

“Of course, the jet is ready to take off and Paul will be here in 5 minutes. Be ready to take off in 10 minutes.” Harry nods, shaking Aiden’s hand.

“Be careful.” Aiden tells Harry.

“You too.” Harry turns around, grabbing Louis’ hand, and starts to walk through the airport. He takes the boys to his jet, he knows where it is by heart, he’s used it a lot in the past few years.

******

“Paul.” Harry says, giving Paul a hug.

“Hey H, where are we headed too.” Harry slaps Paul’s hand away as he messes up his hair.

“Actually, I haven’t thought about it.” Harry says sheepishly.

“I have a house in Paris, we can stay there for a while.” Niall pipes in. Harry looks at him.

“Are you sure?” Niall nods.

“We never use it anyway.” Harry gives Niall a smile.

“I guess we’re going to Paris.” Harry tell Paul.

“Okay, we take off in a few minutes.” Paul says then walks into the flight deck.

“Okay, there are four rooms. Lou and I will be in one, I assume Liam and Niall want to share so Zayn and Josh can you guys can share or you can each have your own rooms.” everyone nods, following Harry as he shows everyone to their rooms. Finally he got to his and Louis’ room and flops on the bed face down. He feels the bed dip and a body straddling his waist. Hands press to his back, rubbing the tense muscles. Harry lets out a peaceful sigh as the person continues to massage his back.

“Why so tense Haz?” Louis whispers in his ear, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Cause this is so fucked up. You guys shouldn’t even be here. You all should have stayed in Doncaster. Next time someone says to stay away, you really should listen to them.” Louis tisks, moving his hands under Harry’s shirt.

“I would have snuck away with you anyway. I hate Doncaster and I like you. Not a hard choice babe.” Louis pushes Harry’s shirt up as much as it would go, massaging the knots out of the latter’s back.

“What about your sisters?” Harry asks.

“What about them?” Harry turns his head to look at Louis.

“Won’t you miss them? Won’t they miss you?” Louis smiles sadly, moving his hands down Harry’s back.

“Of course I’ll miss them, but I want them to be safe.” Harry lets out sad breath, turning over so Louis is straddling his stomach.

“I’m sorry.” Louis grabs his hands, intertwining their fingers together. Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s lips, moving his lips slowly.

“Don’t apologize, just kiss me.” Louis says, pressing their lips together tightly. Louis grabs Harry's curls, tugging them lightly causing the younger of the two to whimper. Louis smirks, grinding down lightly, testing the waters. Harry tenses slightly, causing Louis to back off.

“Sorry,” Louis says sheepishly,  rolling off of Harry.

“I-It’s okay, just not so fast.” Louis nods, cradling Harry in his arms protectively.

“So, are you ever going to tell me what’s going on?” Harry groans, hiding his head in Louis’ neck.

“Not tonight, it’s time to sleep.”


	16. Chapter 16

****_ “Hello?” Harry asks as he walks through the door, hoping his father isn’t home.  _

_ “Get the hell over here.” Harry whimpers as he sets his backpack on the ground, walking over to his father. His father’s tall frame towers over him, the smell of alcohol can clearly be smelt on his breath. “You’re  fucking worthless you know that?” He grabs Harry’s curls tightly, tugging his head back so Harry was looking at him. He bends down, gripping Harry’s tighter, earning a whimper of pain from Harry. Tears gather in Harry’s eyes as his father scoffs. _

_ “Maybe your mother would still be here if you weren’t such a disgrace.” his father spits out, throwing Harry on the ground, walking away as Harry holds his head. He can feel a bump and a bruise. _

******

Harry shoots up in the bed, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. He looks at the clock and realizes it’s 4 a.m. He also realizes he’s alone in the room. 

He rubs his face as he gets up, walking over to the door, stopping when he hears Louis talking.

“Of course, I miss you, babe.... Hopefully, I’ll see you soon... I love you too... I can’t wait, baby, I love you so much.” Harry opens the door to see Louis on the phone, a smile on his face. Harry rolls his eyes and crawls back in bed.

He can’t believe he thought Louis actually cared about him. He’s still a stupid kid.

Louis walks in seconds later, shutting the door and locking it, and crawling under the covers. He grabs Harry and pulls him into his embrace. It takes all Harry has to not squirm out of his arms and continue to pretend he was asleep. 

Once he hears Louis snoring softly, he gets out of bed, throwing a pair of sweatpants and a sweater on as he heads out of the room and into the flight deck.

“Hey, you need a break?” Paul shakes his head no, but Harry continues. “You need to sleep and I need to get my mind off of some things, go to bed.” Paul sighs as he turns on the autopilot and unbuckles, allowing Harry to switch him spots.

“I love you kiddo.” Harry smiles as Paul presses a fatherly kiss to his head, walking out the door a few moments later.

“At least, someone does.”

******

Louis yawns as he wakes up, stretching. He opens his eyes to see he’s alone and he frowns. He throws clothes on and goes out to find Harry, only to see the other four boys and Paul eating breakfast.

“Where’s Harry?” Paul nods towards the door to the control room.

“He’s locked himself in there since he took over for me.” Louis grabs an apple as he sits with the rest of them.

“How long has he been in there?” Paul looks at his watch.

“Since 4ish, I think? He didn’t look tired when he asked to take over. He said he needed to get some things off his mind.” Paul shrugs, taking another bite of his cereal. Louis shifts uncomfortably.

“Did you ask what was wrong?” Paul laughs.

“Even if I would have, I would have been wasting my breath, he only opens up if he wants too. I could tell he didn’t want to talk about it.” Louis sighs, getting up and knocking on the door Harry was behind.

“It’s open.” Harry yells and Louis opens the door, seeing Harry looking like a mess.

“Hey,” Harry doesn’t look at him.

“Hi,” Louis sits down in the co pilot’s chair, turning towards Harry’s emotionless face. “Look, do you need something cause I’m busy.” Harry snaps after a few moments of silence.

“I just wanted to see you, I was sad when I woke up alone.” Harry has to stop himself from scoffing, readjusting his sitting position to face away from Louis.

“It happens.” Louis looks at him with concern, putting a hand on his knee.

“You okay?” Harry shakes Louis’ hand off his knee, ignoring him. “Hazza-”

“Can you just go see if Paul can take back over? I’m exhausted and I want to sleep.” Louis nods and stands up, going out.

“Paul, can you take over for Harry?” Paul grabs his coffee and nods, getting up and going into the flight deck. Harry comes out a few seconds later. He waves at the boys before he goes into his room, Louis following him. 

“Haz-”

“Don’t talk to me,” Harry snaps from the bed. He’s on his stomach, his face on his crossed arms as he slowly starts to fall asleep. 

“What’s your problem?” Louis snaps as his stands at the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Well for one, you won’t let me get some much needed fucking sleep.” Harry snaps, pulling the covers over his body, snuggling up tightly.

“Because you’re pissed at me and instead of telling me what I did, you’re ignoring it when it obviously is bothering you.” Harry glares at him before closing his eyes.

“If you haven’t fucking noticed by now, I’m not the type of guy who talks about what’s bothering him.” Louis sighs and walks over to the bed, sitting down beside Harry.

“I’m not letting you sleep until we talk.” Harry flips over so he’s facing away from Louis.

“Why the hell are you so insistent on talking?” Louis places his hand in Harry’s hair, running his fingers through it.

“Because when you’re in a relationship you talk things out with each other,” Harry sighs and slaps Louis’ hands away, his eyes staying closed.

“Who were you on the phone with this morning?” Harry can feel Louis tense by the movements on the bed.

“My sister-”

“So you call your sister baby?” Louis watches as Harry’s hand twitches slightly and can’t help but find it adorable. So many little things Harry does Louis just adores.

“Fine, I was talking to Eleanor.” Harry doesn’t move so Louis continues. “My parents aren’t very accepting of gays and would never let me see my sisters after this is all over. So I asked her to be my girlfriend so they wouldn’t find out. I told her that I wanted nothing to do with you so she’d believe me. She thinks that I’m away on the foreign exchange like my parents and she talks with them. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I didn’t know how you would react.” Harry hums and pats the bed behind him.

“Either get under the covers and cuddle me or leave so I can sleep.” Louis smiles and knows that they’ll be alright. For now at least.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry holds his suitcases in his hands tightly as he steps off the plane, the boys following immediately after.

“You need to hurry, there's a car waiting for you,” Harry gives Paul a tight hug, letting out a deep breath.

“We'll meet up in America in a month, I'll make sure all of your friends and families are safe, now go,” Paul orders them, pointing to the car. 

“Let's go,” Harry tells them, making their way to the Range Rover. They all throw their things in the trunk getting on with Harry driving and Niall beside him to give him directions.

******

“And turn into the next turn off, it's surrounded by trees so it's hidden,” Niall explains as he points to the turn-off. Harry smiles.

“Perfect, this is exactly what we need.” Harry relaxes his grip on the steering wheel for the first time since they've been driving, letting his head fall back on the headrest.

“Why does your family have a random place out in the middle of nowhere in Paris?” Zayn questions as he smiles at Liam. 

“So we can bring the dead bodies out here and hold our hostages in a place no one can find.” Niall laughs out, earning a slap to the head from Louis.

“Why are you so full of shit?” Niall sticks his tongue out at him.

“Harry, your boyfriend is being a dick, make him stop.” Harry chuckles as he puts the car in park, turning around.

“Louis, stop being a prick and Niall stop saying things that make you get slapped in the head.” Harry gets out of the car, followed by the others. He and Josh grab their suitcases, walking inside the cabin.

“Okay, we all need to talk, everyone grab a seat,” Harry tells them, giving them no chance to take in the new house. But everyone does what they're told.

“Okay, so. You all have a lot of questions, but I'm going to speak first okay?” They all nod, even Zayn seems to be paying attention which surprised Harry. Harry looks over at Josh.

“Well, it started when I was seven. My mom left my dad for Robin and left us with him. I mean I don't blame her, he treated her like she was dirt under his feet,” Harry snickers as he sits down on a chair, “Anyway, shit hit the fan for me and my sister when Anne and Robin got married.” Josh places a hand on Harry's thigh comfortingly because Josh knows how hard this is for him.

“I was eight at the time and after the wedding, I got my first beating. My dad started drinking and doing drugs, to numb the pain of being losing my mom and having to deal with me. Soon he started to yell at me about how I was a disgrace of a son and would blame me for the split. And being so young I believed it.” Harry looks up into Louis’ eyes, feeling his heart tighten when he sees the worry in the boy's eyes. “We moved away when I was nine, and that was about the time I learned that I liked personality over gender, I know I was pretty young but at the time, I was more mature than other people. When he tried to start hitting my sister because she looked so much like Anne, but I jumped in and took the blows, better me than her right? One time I even told him that it would hurt her worse if she saw me being beaten so he hit me instead.” Harry remembers the scared look in her eyes as his father choked him, his thin body being held against the wall. “I had to protect my sister and we basically had to take care of ourselves, all he did was earn money and beat me. And after he found out,” Harry tenses and sighs, “let's just spare some details and say that my father started to hate me more.”

“Harry, you don't have to continue if it hurts-” Harry looks up at Josh.

“I do. I can't keep them in the dark.” Josh backs off and lets him continue.

“After about a month or two after my tenth birthday, he decided that the beatings weren't enough. He brought his friends over, along with their kids, Nick, Zack, and Max, who were in their late teens, and Jason who was two years older than me. All the adults would beat me until I blacked out. When I woke up I heard the other kids whispering about me. And since  Jason was two years older than me, we clicked. He held me after beatings, gave me food, gave me his old clothes. He was just simply there for me, always. Until the summer after I turned 12,” painful memories flash through Harry's mind, his eyes squeezing shut.

“He was the only one who made me feel like I was worth anything, that I had a reason to live. My sister did when she was home, but her friends parents let her stay there when she needed to, I couldn't go or we would both be screwed.” Harry smiles at when he and Gemma snuck out to the park and didn't get caught.

“Anyway, that's summer Jason and I started dating. He was 14 and I looked up to him, I couldn't believe someone so cool wanted to date me. I was so stupid,” Harry chuckles, getting up and walking over to a window, all eyes following his movements. 

“I came home the first day of school and my dad was waiting for me. He immediately picked me up and threw me against the wall. He said one of the boys saw me kissing another boy in the locker-room. I told him it wasn't true because it wasn't, I didn't even have gym, but he didn’t believe me; of course he didn’t.” Harry scoffs, “He said he wouldn't have a ‘faggot’ son so he kicked me out onto the streets.” Harry crosses his arms and watches the sunset.

“It wasn't all bad, I wasn't getting beaten, I was hardly ever hungry since I barely ate. I was sitting in a dark alley when Jason came up to me and asked what was wrong. After telling him everything he pushed me against the wall and kissed me then he did others things, they weren't bad, considering what I've been through it was quite innocent. I can't really remember what happened because I ended up blacking out.” The sky was so beautiful, Harry wonders why he can just be apart if the sky. 

“When I woke up I was in a cell and I saw other children there like me. There was a girl,  her name is Ella. She was Nick's younger sister and we instantly became friends.” Josh comes up behind him and does the same as Harry. 

“God I miss her.” Josh whispers. All Harry can do is nod, holding back tears. He wonders what she’s been through since he’s left. He isn’t there to protect her, not like she ever needed it -that stubborn, strong dumbass- but he just can’t imagine what she’s been through. He doesn’t even know if she’s alive. Harry takes a breath, calming himself down.

“After about a week of sitting in my cell, Will took me out and carried me into what they call their ‘special’ room.” Harry and Josh chuckle sadly, “Once I was in there, he came out with a bunch of other men. He started to talk about how much money they were willing to pay for me, I was too scared to even think what that could have meant. A man bought me for $60,000, I now know that the most before I came was $49,000. You’d think rich people would have better things to do than rape kids. Anyway, the man that bought me was Stan. At first, he seemed nice until he took me to his flat. When we got to his flat he grabbed me and tied me to his bed and… I think you guys can guess what happened from there.” He sees Louis flinch from the corner of his eye. 

“That was the first of many times to come, the most gentle time as well, and that's horrible to say because I still have scars that I hide with makeup.” Josh nods in agreement because he had Stan his first night too.

“Eventually, Stan joined Nick, Zack, and Max. After a while they wanted to have him for themselves and see why they were making such a profit off of him,” Josh speaks up, he could tell Harry was trying to compose himself. 

“And by this point, I didn't even try to get away.” Harry turns to Josh, smiling.

“I guess we're lucky that a lot of people wanted us, huh?” Josh nods with a sad chuckle. The other boys look at him in confusion. 

“Why?” Zayn asks, and when Harry looks at him, he's surprised that he seems to actually care. 

“Because if you didn't make them enough money, they didn't want you. They obviously couldn't risk them telling so they killed you because you weren't good enough.” Josh answers looking in Harry's eyes. 

“That happened to our mate, Ed. He was our best mate. Him, Josh, Ella and I were inseparable. All four of us made the most profit and we stayed alive the longest…” Harry trails off sitting back down, Josh follows the suit. 

“Then Ed got really sick, we all told them if they would help him, we would do it day and night, but they insisted that we needed to rest, to make sure we looked good for the clients. And then they took Ed away and we never saw him again. We assumed they killed him because he wasn’t making them money for at least a month,” Josh answers and Harry hugs him, feeling a moment of weakness flow over him.

“I don't know if he's still alive or not, but after they took him I got angry. We all did. Josh, Ella and I all would spend the days when we were supposed to be sleeping training and would sleep during the night. After training for about 2 months, we were strong enough to get out. So when everyone was sleeping, I asked one of the weaker and nicer guards if I could have some water and they came over and gave me some. After I finished the water and the guard tried to take the cup I punched him and knocked him out. I grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell, I went to get Josh and just as we were about to go get Ella, the alarm went off, and we left her there. I still hate both of us for that,” Harry mutters under his breath.

“After that, we dated for a year and we went our separate ways after a fight. I went to get revenge on my father, but when I got to my house, Gemma was the only one there. She hugged me and asked me where I went; I told her about everything. I asked her where dad was and she said he tried to find me about a year after he kicked me out because the guilt was eating away at him and Gemma's constant begging for him to tell her where she was. He was killed by my kidnappers because they didn't want anyone to have me, but them. Apparently my dad had put the pieces together when he figured out that they would always stare at me and talk about me wanting me so he went to get me back, but they killed him.” Harry still doesn't hate his father. He still wishes he was alive.

“My mom heard and came to get me because by now I was about 15 turning 16 in a month. Gemma went off to college not wanting anything to do with my mom because she blamed it all on her for leaving us there, the beatings, me being kicked out, being kidnapped, ...raped, and my dad's death, all of it. Gemma tried to get custody of me, but they didn't think she could support us so my mom won. That's when I came and dressed as Marcel, to hide. And you all know the rest.” They all look at him in shock and anger and sympathy.

“I always fucking hated Jason.” Niall says and Harry laughs.

“Only you would say something like that after the whole story.” Harry snorts. The boys wonder how he's so calm, but Harry knows what they're thinking.

“It's my past, I'm not going to let it destroy me,” Harry tells them, ruffling his hair. “ But I am fucking beat from flying, let's all relax and get some sleep, tomorrow, we start training.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would just like to thank everyone that's still reading this story, I love every single one of you.xx

“Everyone get the hell up!” Harry shouts through the intercom. All of the four boys groan when they see their rooms are still dark, no trace of the sun in the sky. Louis glares at the intercom, why does Niall even have that thing. Like _why_?

 

“Get up ya sons of bitches! We’ve got to whip your wimpy asses into shape!” Josh yells, he and Harry laughing afterward. Louis glare only hardens because of course, _of course_ , Josh would be up with Harry, just to touch him and try and earn his trust and-

 

“Shut the hell up Josh, no one wants to hear your annoying voice.” Laughter fills the entire house. A smirk appears on Louis’ face, delighted that the other boys are on his side at least. Well, he _thinks_ they are.

 

“No one wants to see your ugly face but we have to- ow!” Harry laughs fondly at Josh who so obviously isn’t hurt, but he’s so stupid sometimes and it’s cute. Meanwhile, Louis’ on the other end putting his close on angrily. Fucking Josh, Harry should only be fond of _him._

 

“Both of you shut up or I’ll make you both run around the house a hundred times,” Harry says in his stern voice. No more joking around. At least he’s not having fun with Josh anymore.

 

“Sorry babe, I’ll be right there.” Louis answers with a smirk, imagining the blush Harry gets when he calls him a pet name as he brushes his teeth. He joins the other boys in the living room a few minutes later, frowning when he sees Harry laughing with Josh.

 

You can call Louis overly jealous, he wouldn’t deny it. He _knows_ he gets overly jealous and his possessiveness can _totally_ be toned down five notches, but-- it’s Harry’s ex. His ex that knows everything about this boy and-- fuck it if it makes Louis jealous, he has a good _reason_ to be. This guy, this fucking idiot, knows what Harry likes and what he doesn’t. He knows about his full past and that’s intimidating. Not that Louis would admit it. Never would he ever admit he’s intimidated by that bastard.

 

With a scowl on his face, Louis walks behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck. And he's well aware of Josh’s stare.

 

That makes a smug smile appear.

 

“Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well, princess?” Louis whispers in a low voice, only him noticing the shiver that runs all over Harry's body at his words. He loves the reactions he gets out of Harry, even by these simple little touches and that makes his heart flutter. He did that, he causes Harry’s body to react in a positive way and not _Josh_. And every time that happens, the intimidation dims a bit.

 

“Yes, how about you?” Louis squeezes him tightly in his hold, letting go a few seconds later. He turns Harry so he’s facing him, holding his hip and bringing him close.

 

“Would have been better to wake up beside you,” Harry lets out a sigh, giving him a peck on the lips. Louis tangles his fingers in Harry’s hair, pulling him into a deeper kiss. He slips his tongue into Harry’s mouth slowly, looking at Josh. He smirks, Josh looks completely pissed off. He tugs at Harry’s hair, earning a whimper from Harry before he pulls away.

 

“Not my fault you're a lazy arse, I get up at dawn to train. Always has been like that and always will be.” Harry answers once he’s gained his composure, and he just shrugs as if it's no big deal.

 

And that upsets Louis. He wants to wake up with Harry by his side, wants to see him looking so relaxed and peaceful, so beautiful. And the fact that Harry acts like it’s no big deal makes it worse.

 

“Can't you skip some days? I wanna see the most beautiful thing that ever existed when I wake up,” a blush claws its way into Harry's cheeks and he bites his lip.

 

“I guess I can skip some days.” Louis smiles in triumph.

 

“Yesssss,” he cheers. Harry rolls his eyes and walks into the middle of the room, a frown on his face.

 

“Okay, today we're working on cardio, tomorrow weightlifting, and self-defense-”

 

“We know how to protect ourselves,” and Harry rolls his eyes again, but at Liam this time. He didn't think he'd have to deal with Liam's sour attitude this early in their escape.

 

“Try to hit me,” Harry says but Liam looks hesitant. A few seconds later, Zayn stands up.

 

“I'll gladly do it for him,” Harry shrugs, folding his arms.

 

“Then do it-” Zayn swings at him before he even finished though. Harry is looking directly in Zayn's eyes as he grabs the wrist, twisting it so his forearm was twisting up at the elbow at an awkward angle, then, Harry kicks Zayn half force in the knee and pushing his chest with a soft but sharp blow at the same time. He goes down to the floor in the first ten seconds.

 

Zayn lets out a groan of pain, clutching his knee and glaring up at Harry as Louis rushes towards him. Harry walks away and into the kitchen.

 

He returns a few second later with ice, a wrap and some sort of liquid.

 

“This is why you need to be trained, I went easy on you. To be completely honest, that was pathetic.” Harry says as he hands Zayn a cup with the small liquid. Zayn looks at him with distrust filling his eyes. “It's a painkiller, you're going to need it for this next part.” Zayn sniffs it and makes another face of disgust before he throws it back, shivering with how bad it tastes.

 

“If I die from poisoning, you all saw that it was him,” Harry chuckles, watching as Zayn's eyes become glossy.

 

“Grab a cloth and put it in his mouth, I need to fix his leg,” They all look at him confused.

 

“I thought you said you went easy on him,” Harry hums.

 

“Yes, but apparently my easy is too rough and mean I may have completely fucked up his knee. And I may not like him very much, but I don't want him in too much pain when I look at it and try to help it heal. It might hurt like hell,” it's then that the boys notice the different colors appearing. Louis glares at him.

 

“Why the hell did you do that?” He yells, he knew they didn't like each other but this is ridiculous. Harry shrugs as Liam places a cloth in Zayn's mouth. Harry grips the inner leg above his knee and the bottom outer below it and rubs soothingly, warming the muscles.

 

“He tried to punch me, it's called self-” he moves his hands and presses down on a muscle, Zayn letting out a scream, “defense,” Harry starts to feel the injured limb again and smiles as he rubs his leg to relax the muscles. “He'll be fine in a few days, just a sprained ACL. Thankfully it's only minor, he’ll be fine in a few days,” All the boys let out breaths of relief, except for Josh who chuckles. It pisses Louis off.

 

“Why the fuck are you laughing?” Josh just looks at Harry who's also smiling.

 

“Just remembered how little Harry here had to run with a newly relocated knee because some asshole dislocated it and you guys can't even handle a little sprain,” Harry begins to place the wrap around Zayn's knee, securing it and placing ice on it.

 

“Well, that's why we need to train them yeah?” Harry stands and lifts Zayn with him with ease, placing him on the couch. “I'll go get him crutches tomorrow, he can relax while the rest of us trai-”

 

“I'm staying here to help him,” Louis spits out with coolness in his voice. Harry scoffs. He shakes his head, walking over to the counter to grab his phone and wallet.

 

“Suit yourself. But if a time comes soon where you have to defend someone and you can't do it, it'll be because you skipped out on training for a guy who was too cocky to admit he isn't the biggest shit in the world and got himself a little injury. And neither Josh nor I will protect you,” and if everyone thought Louis’ tone was harsh, Harry's was colder than the Antarctic. Louis flinches at the fierceness in his words, he never heard Harry talk like that.

 

“Since both of my boys that I was going to train are out, I'm going to go for a run,” Harry goes and grabs a suitcase that contains a gun and assembles it, placing it on his belt. He feels a presence behind him and he knows it's Josh. And he doesn't know why he feels relief at that fact. Maybe because Josh understands.

 

He understands the crippling _fear_. He understands the wholehearted _hatred_. He understands the mind consuming _paranoia_. He understands the agonizing, terrifying _pain_. He understands the self-swallowing _depression._ He understands the blinding _rage_. He understands the pure and utter _anger_. He understands his _past_.

 

He understands _Harry._

 

“To where?” Harry shrugs, pulling Josh aside into the kitchen so they were alone. He feels the glare on his back from Louis and Zayn, but he doesn't care. There are more important things going on.

 

“I'm going to go see if there are any of Nick's men out there.” Josh shakes his head, looking at the green-eyed beauty.

 

“You shouldn't go alone,” Harry gives him a hug. That secure feeling goes down to his bones, the warmth of familiarity relaxing his muscles and that's what Josh can always do to him.

 

“I should go alone so if anything happens, no one else gets hurt. Now, if I'm not back by midnight without a message from me, I'm in trouble.” Josh nods, giving him one more hug. He presses a kiss to his neck and a small smile appears on Harry's lips by instinct.

 

“I'll be okay, you worry too much,” Josh pulls back and looks into Harry's eyes. The green oasis he fell in love with when he was so young.

 

“I have reason to worry about you, love,” Harry shrugs and starts towards the door. He doesn't bother to say goodbye to Louis or the other lads as he puts on his jacket, that's not important at this time. Besides, Louis is pissed right now, Harry doesn't want to deal with that at the moment.

 

He's met with a cool breeze once he opens the door, and he lets out a breath. He couldn't breathe in that damn house. All the tension was suffocating.

 

“Now to find out if we're alone,” Harry pulls up his hood, starting his trudge into the woods in the opposite way of the little dirt road.

 

******

 

 _Shit, shit, shit_.

 

Shit.

 

All Harry can think about is how fucking screwed he is right now. He had to be careless and get a stupid soda because he was thirsty, and _of fucking course_ one of Nick’s men are here. And thankfully he ducked before he was seen, but now he sees _more and more_ of them popping out of nowhere and then he sees _Stan_ and-

 

“I'm screwed,” Harry mutters to himself, making sure he was tucked safely in the shadows of the alley.

 

“Look at w-what we have here,” a voice slurs from behind Harry and he doesn't have to turn around to know it's some idiot drunk off his ass. “Looks like it's my lucky day. Why don't you be a nice l-lad and come suck on my c-cock?” Harry rolls his eyes and stands up, making sure his face is hidden.

 

“I'll suck you off if you go over there and tell those men…”

 

******

 

“Excuse me, sir?” Stan looks over to see a man barely able to stand up walking towards them.

 

“What do you want fucktard?” The guy points to an abandoned street.

 

“Some guy named Harry told me not to tell you he went over there, but he didn't suck me off like he promised so I'm telling you where he went.” The man’s smile is dopey looking, his teeth crooked, but he's convincing enough for Stan to yell for his men.

 

“Go look down that road, he's here, we need to find him.” The ten men that he brought with him start down to where he was going and he nods at the man.

 

“Thank you, I'm very worried about him. Did he say anything else?” The man shakes his head.

 

“No, j-just that he h-hated you.” Stan scoffs at that as if he didn't already know.

 

“Thank you, have a good evening.” And while this was going on, Harry was making his escape back to the house in the middle of the woods. A plan forming in his head.

 

******

 

Harry walks through the door of the house to be met with strong arms, a hand on the back of his head to tuck it into the person’s neck.

 

“You fucking idiot, I was worried about you. Why the hell didn't you answer my texts,” Josh asks as he holds Harry tightly in his arms. Harry relaxes and hugs him back, nuzzling his head into the crook of the older lad’s neck.

 

“I got a little caught up, thankfully some drunk idiot that wanted a blowie came by and saved me.” Josh sighs, running his curls through his hair.

 

“Did you-”

 

“He wouldn't help me if I didn't.” Harry sighs, trying to pull away, but Josh refused to let him go.

 

“You have to stop using your body like this Harry.” Harry only shrugs, gripping onto Josh once again.

 

“You know that it's innocent-”

 

“Compared to what we've been through, I know.” He releases a sigh. “I also don't care, you can't degrade yourself to that.” Harry pulls back and out of his grip this time, but Josh still has a hold on him.

 

“I never said I did. I just told him I would if he did want I wanted, I got the hell out of there.” Harry grins and Josh relaxes, letting out a soft chuckle, bringing Harry into another tight hug.

 

“Manipulative twat, had me over here acting like I was your damn father.” Harry chuckles, hearing a cough come from behind him. He turns to see Louis looking like he's ready to punch them both out. Harry pulls back from the hug, but Louis looks more upset than he did before.

And then Harry realizes that Josh is holding his hand. And how he didn't notice that he doesn't know. It's just a natural feeling by this point, he didn't notice. So he takes his hand away, dropping it to his side.

 

“Harry, if you could do kindly get the fuck up to our bedroom that'd be great,” and it wasn't a statement or a question. It's was a fucking _demand_ and Harry doesn't know how to feel about that.

 

He was demanded so long to do things he didn't want to and now Louis is commanding him and-- fuck if Louis thinks he can get away with that.

 

“I have to talk to Josh about-”

 

“Does it look like I give two shits about that? I would like to talk to you in private before anything else happens,” Louis is now walking towards them, his arms unfold and he's grabbing Harry's hand, turning to drag him upstairs. But Josh holds Harry's other hand.

 

“He needs to talk to me first. Stop being a jealous bitch and let us fucking do our damn job and let us keep everyone safe.” Louis pushes Josh’s hand away from Harry's and puts the taller boy behind him.

 

“I can talk to him whenever I fucking want because he's _my_ boyfriend.” Josh's jaw clenches in anger and he takes a deep breath.

 

“Harry, get him out of my sight before I beat the shit out of him,” Harry starts to pull Louis upstairs, covering his mouth before he can say anything to piss Josh off more. And once they're in the bedroom, Harry snaps.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not a fucking dog you can demand to do something-”

 

“No, you're my fucking boyfriend hugging his fucking ex! And after being gone all _fucking day_!” This is fucking ridiculous. What the hell is going on with his life? He's fighting with his boyfriend while he's being _hunted_ by sex craved human traffickers and he's having a fight with his jealous _boyfriend_ over his _ex._

 

“I was checking to see if they _found us_ , you were here with _Zayn_ , the idiot that had him getting hurt coming to him. Don't fucking lecture me? You could have been learning how to _protect_ yourself, but you were off playing nurse for a complete jackass!” Harry's eyes are alive with rage, all this pressure falling on his shoulder and it's getting to him.

 

“You hurt him on purpose! What else am I supposed to do? Let my best friend that's injured with no way of getting around be by himself?” Louis’ breaths are heavy, his anger starting to get the best of him.

 

“Don't fucking baby him! He's fucking 18 acting like he's 5! You want me to feel bad for him because that's not going to happen until he went through what I did, what Josh did. What El-” Harry shuts his mouth. His eyes close as he imagines her beautiful pale face, all beaten and bruised after the guards were done with her because she asked for more food. They raped her and beat her. And fuck, Harry can't think about her right now or he'll break down.

 

So he just takes a deep breath and continues.

 

“Just because you guys are weak doesn't mean you get to fuck around. I wasn't joking when I said I won't protect you. I have so much on my shoulders and here you are, yelling at me because you're jealous? Well, maybe I'll give you a reason to not be jealous anymore, maybe I won't be yours anymore,” Harry runs his fingers through his hair, shuffling it until he can see Louis boiling with anger. Fan-fucking-tastic.

 

“You aren't breaking up with me over this! That's so stupid!” Louis sneers, grabbing Harry's hand, but Harry was too quick and pushed him away. Pushed him until he was on the other side of the room.

 

“I'm going to go talk to Josh about getting out of here, I'll talk to you when I come to bed. If I come to bed.” Harry walks out of the room calmly, but Louis’ anger only grows. And it's aimed at Josh.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this has taken so long for me to write. My depression has been hitting me hard again and it's too difficult to write good chapters. I'm not even fully happy with this chapter, but I want to give you guys something. Love you if there's anyone still reading this. xx

“So we'll go to America and stay there for a few days. Then we’ll put the plan in action. Good?” Josh nods as Harry speaks with the serious voice, it sadly being the only voice Josh has heard in years.

 

“So how are things with you and the idiot?” Harry rolls his eyes, not at Josh, no. He’s rolling his eyes because Louis  _ is  _ an idiot. 

 

“They think this is a fucking joke, that this is a vacation. He’s acting like we’re freaking high school students who  _ aren't _ being hunted. He’s jealous of you, because dating someone is  _ obviously  _ the only thing going through my mind.” Harry lets out a sigh, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest. “I don't know how they’re going to react to the plan, Louis sure as hell is going to be pissed and I’m not going to deal with his bullshit, I’m not dealing with anyone's bullshit,” Josh leans beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

 

“I think you need to break it off with him, at least until everything is over. This is all too stressful for you, us, we don’t need this stress. And he’s being completely irrational. He can’t be angry at me all the time or one of us is going to definitely die.” Harry leans his head on Josh’s shoulder. 

 

“I’ll do it when we get to America. Now, I’ve got to go make up the couch for myself.” Josh stops him with a smile. 

 

“There’s two beds in my room if you want one,” Harry smiles and nods, following Josh upstairs, ignoring the look from Louis who walks out of his room as Harry was going into Josh’s room. His heart falls, walking in behind them.

 

“Louis get out, I’m going to bed,” Louis sighs, twiddling his thumbs.

 

“I’ll sleep in here, you can go sleep in our room,” Harry rolls his eyes, but then they soften when he sees how upset Louis is. He smiles softly.

 

“Josh, thanks for the offer, but I’m just going to go sleep with Louis.” Josh shakes his head, but he doesn’t say anything he wants too. Like how Harry needs to just break it off now. That he doesn’t deserve this shit that Louis puts him through. The jealousy, possessiveness, it’s ridiculous. 

 

“Goodnight, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Josh replies instead. Louis takes Harry’s hand gently, pulling him out of Josh's room and into theirs. And when the door closes, Harry is held in a tight embrace. 

 

“I’m sorry I’m such an asshole. I just can’t stand the thought of you two together. I know it’s stupid and that you want me,”  _ love you _ , “I just don’t want to lose you to him,” Harry lets out a sigh and hugs him back, relishing in the feeling of being in his arms. 

 

He pulls away and looks into Louis’ eyes, watching the blue eyes flicker from plump lips to green forests. 

 

“Just kiss me,” Harry replies softly, connecting their lips in a kiss. The sweet little peck turns passionate, Louis pushing Harry back onto the bed they share. Harry lets out a whimper when Louis takes off his shirt before climbs onto his body, connecting their lips again. 

 

Louis trails his lips down to Harry's neck, sucking and nipping at the pale skin.

 

“Lou-”

 

“It's okay, we can stop if you want,” Louis interrupts, looking Harry in the eyes. He brushes a curl out of his eyes before he moves to get off of the younger boy. But Harry only pulls him down so their lips meet, allowing Louis to shove his tongue in his mouth. They fight for dominance until Harry pulls away, sitting up. He pulls his shirt over his head, and pushes Louis onto his back. 

 

The younger boy climbs onto his lover’s lap, connecting their lips once again. He grinds his bum over Louis’ clothed cock.

 

“Get your fucking pants off,” Louis whispers harshly in his ear. Harry freezes at the tone he's heard so many times before, but quickly relaxes. 

 

It's Louis, he'll stop if Harry wants too. He's safe with Louis. 

 

Harry takes his pants off along with his boxers, unbuttoning Louis. 

 

He kisses Louis’ stomach, kissing down as he removes his pants, mouthing at his clothed cock. 

 

“Please Harry,” Harry smiles with fake innocence in his eyes as he takes Louis down his throat. 

 

He has no innocence anymore. 

 

******

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Harry mutters to himself. There are more of Stan’s men around town then before.

 

“What's wrong?” Louis asks through the phone. Harry left this morning without telling anyone, except Louis. All he was doing was getting some fucking milk. 

 

“His men are everywhere, I don't know if I'll make it out of this-”

 

“You better-”

 

“Without hurting someone,” Harry says fondly, Louis is so over protective. But Harry should realize that he isn't being over protective. He's being under protective if anything. He let him out of the house which obviously was a stupid idea.

 

“Just, don't die okay?” Harry chuckles, pulling up his hood and putting his sunglasses on.

 

“I'll try my best, goodbye.” Harry hangs up quickly as three guys start to follow him into the alley he went to.

 

“Hey mate, can we talk to you for a second?” One of the guys call out, Harry continues walking, quickening his pace when he hears them run.

 

“We're not going to hurt you, we just want to know-”

 

“I don’t know anything so leave me alone!” Harry snaps, changing his voice a few octaves higher. Just incase.

 

“Just stop and talk to us-” Harry feels a hand on his shoulder and he turns livid.

 

“Fuck off!” Harry yells, turning around and drawing his gun. He sees that it’s just the man near him, the other two staying at least 10 feet behind. He shoots the guy who’s grabbing his shoulder with dead on aim to the head. But then the guy on right shoots him in his shoulder.

 

Harry lets out a groan of pain but doesn't fall like they want him too. Instead, he shoots the man with the gun, wasting the rest of his bullets.  _ Shit. _

 

“Fuck this.” Harry says, watching as the third man charges at him with a knife. Harry blocks him, moving away. The man keeps coming at him, and Harry keeps dodging-- at least until he moves his shoulder the wrong way. 

 

“Fuck,” he's distracted enough to give the man an opening to stab him in the stomach. 

 

“Take that, fucker,” the man spits, but Harry still doesn't fall. Harry kicks the man in the gut, sending him flying and pain to shoot throughout his whole body. He grips the handle of the blade and pulls it out quickly, grabbing the wound. 

 

“You're a piece of shit that deserves to die for what you do. How can you look at yourself knowing that you send those poor children to get beaten and raped-”

 

“What are you talking about man? We're looking for a criminal-” The man is looking at him in bewilderment. Harry's eyes widen. He’s been lying to them.

 

“What?” He grits out in pain. He holds the knife to the guys throat. 

 

“He killed Nick’s sister so we were hired to get him to serve justice-” Harry digs the knife into his throat lightly, just barely breaking the skin.

 

“Well, he lied. He kidnaps children and sells them as prostitutes or sells them as sex slaves. The guy they're looking for is me, and I escaped that hell-” the man’s eyes widen as Harry stabs him the same place he was stabbed.

 

“Please-”

 

“They chained me to a bed as Stan raped me when I was 12-” Harry pulls the knife back out, ignoring his own pain. He's lost it, he’s gone/

 

“No- ah fuck-” Harry stabs him in his lower stomach. 

 

“And I was sold multiple times every night to men and women for years until I escaped,” Harry brings the knife to the man's throat, watching his adam’s apple bob up and down in fear.

 

“Please-”

 

“And I'm  _ not _ going back,” Harry drags the blade across the man's throat. Tears fall down his cheeks, watching as the life drains from the man’s eyes. “I can't go back, I'm sorry,” 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, is anyone still reading this? I'm going to continue writing either way, but if you are, just comment and say hi so I know.xx

**A/N: So, is anyone still reading this? I'm going to continue writing either way, but if you are, just comment and say hi.xx**

“Josh! Get the fucking first aid kit!” Harry yells as he enters the house, holding onto his left shoulder and torso. Zayn and Louis are in the living room when he enters, their eyes widening.

 

“What happened—”

 

“I got fucking shot and stabbed, what the hell does it look like?” Harry grits out, taking his shirt off with a pained grunt. Josh comes rushing down the stairs with Liam and Niall following, their eyes widening like Louis’ and Zayn’s had.

 

Harry sits down at the dining room table as Josh sets the first aid kit out for him, knowing he needs to go get things.

 

And that Harry only trusts himself to pull out a bullet.

 

“Liam, grab a cloth and put it underneath me. Who doesn't faint when it comes to blood?” Niall raises his hand, shocking Harry. Guess he's not going to be as useless on this trip as Harry thought. “Okay, I need you to grab a shirt or cloth or something and press it against my torso, we need to slow down the bleeding.” Niall nods, doing exactly as he was told, as was Liam.

 

“Zayn, get a fucking lighter and light it,” Harry says, pressing his shirt to his bullet wound, he needs to take care of that first.

 

Zayn does as he's told with wide eyes, his hands shaky.

 

“Zayn, please, I need you to hold it still so I don't burn myself, okay?” Harry says gently, just now coming to the conclusion that _none_ of them have ever seen someone with a bullet or stab wounds before. Zayn tries his best to steady his hand, and Harry sends him a comforting smile. “Thank you.” Harry grabs the tweezers and puts the ends in the flame.

 

“Why are you doing that?” Zayn asks carefully, eyes focused on his hand.

 

“I need to sterilize it or I'll get an infection and either die or lose my arm. Neither are too appealing.” Harry says, pulling the tweezers out of the fire once the metal turns orange. Josh comes back downstairs with a bucket of water, a few flannels, surgical gloves, and a sponge.

 

“Does it hurt?” Niall asks his eyes following Harry's movements.

 

“Well, it doesn't feel too good,” Harry replied sarcastically, not caring that Niall’s face falls. He has to get the bullet out.

 

Harry puts on the surgical gloves after putting on a shit load of hand sanitizer that was in the first aid kit. He pulls out the bottle of peroxide and takes a deep breath. He grabs the sponge, pouring some of the disinfectants on, and presses it on the wound.

 

“Mother fucking—” Harry grabs the whole bottle and pouring it straight on the wound. “Fucking mother fucking cock sucking asshole bitch, fucking cunt, go to fucking hell!” Harry starts to grit out in pain, shocking everyone except for Josh.

 

Harry reaches for the tweezers, starting to stretch the wound with his fingers and thumb, but then realizes there are other people here.

 

“You guys need to leave,” Harry says, biting his lip in pain.

 

“Harry, they're going to have to learn how to do this.” Harry sighs and nods. He's not really in an arguing mood. He looks up at them before looking down at the hole. The bullet is deep, and this is going to hurt like a fucking bitch.

 

But he’s been through worse.

 

He looks at Josh who gets the torchlight on his phone, not even having to be asked. He knows Harry’s procedure by now. The sight of the inside of his body used to make him woozy, throw up, anything that made him completely sick; now he’s used to it. He takes the tweezers and moves the muscle around, grabbing the main part of the bullet. He bites the sponge, closing his eyes as he slowly pulls it out. He lets out a sigh of relief when the bullet’s out, setting it down on the table. He looks at it and thankfully the bullet didn’t break off into different fragments.

 

“Zayn, sterilize the needle, and Louis, give me the cloth.” Harry grits out between his teeth. Zayn does as he’s told, but Louis stays frozen. “Louis! Do what I fucking told you!” Harry shouts when Louis sits there frozen. He looks at Harry with wide eyes, grabbing another flannel. “Thank you,” Harry says, putting it on his wound before grabbing the needle from Zayn and stitching thread.

 

Harry bites his lip, gently beginning to sew up the wound. It takes a few minutes but when he's done he lets out a sigh.

 

“Thank god,” Harry says. He moves Niall’s hands away from his torso and lets out a relieved sigh. The bleeding stopped, which means the blade didn't hit anything major. He's thanking god that he can use both his hands this time.

 

Throwing the previous gloves away, he puts new ones on after sanitizing his hands once again. He pours peroxide on the gash, this time the sting is numb, and he's relieved. After sterilizing the needle and repeating the stitching process on the stab wound, he wraps his arm and torso up in bandages himself.

 

“Mother fuck, that hurt like a bitch,” he says with a laugh, running a hand through his hair. He looks at Josh who is cleaning up the supplies and blood he lost.

 

“We've gotta leave tonight—”

 

“Harry, you need to rest,” Louis says strongly, placing a hand on his unhurt shoulder. Harry goes to protest but Josh interrupts him.

 

“Harry, he's right. You aren't in a condition to drive or fly right now. The earliest we leave is Tuesday.” Harry groans, it's only Friday.

 

“But we're not safe—”

 

“We're safe when you don't go out and look for them,” Louis says. Harry looks down, biting his lip. It's true of course, but what else is he supposed to do? He can't let anything happen to these boys.

 

“Josh, go train them, I need to go lay down.” Harry stands up, wincing a bit but otherwise, he doesn't show the excruciating pain he feels.

 

“I'll come with you-”

 

“You need to train,” Harry says to Louis, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You and Zayn haven't yet so you guys are the most vulnerable. We can't afford to be vulnerable.” Louis looks at him with concern but nods, watching Harry climb the stairs by himself.

 

“He's fine,” Josh says after Harry is out of earshot. Louis rolls his eyes.

 

“He just got shot and stabbed, he's not okay-”

 

“He really hasn't told you anything more than what the boys know huh?” Josh says amused and slightly confused.

 

“There's more?” Josh nods.

 

“Start off with asking him about his tattoos, that should lead to the rest.”


End file.
